Unwavering
by ohNkim
Summary: [[RE-UPLOAD]] Oh Sehun dipindahkan dari Cheongdam National Highschool ke Seoul International Highschool atas permintaan orangtuanya. Sehun menolak dengan sejuta alasan. Dua minggu berlalu, Sehun menemukan seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Sehun sedikit terlambat. Tapi siapa peduli pada kekasih? Sehun akan mendapatkan lelaki itu! KAIHUN KAIHUN GS!sehun
1. Chapter 1

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 1**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 _Untuk kalian semua yang cinta Sehunie dan Jonginie_

.

.

.

 _=Seoul International High School=_

Aku menghela nafas dengan bosan, mengingat keputusan orangtuaku yang seenaknya memindahkanku ke sekolah _sialan_ ini. Kenapa aku bilang sialan? Jelas saja sialan karena sekolah ini memiliki rating yang tinggi, dengan jumlah anak _blasteran_ korea-negara lain yang lebih dominan. Sedangkan aku? Aku _fully korean_ meskipun banyak yang bilang wajahku seperti bukan wajah anak Korea, seperti _bule,_ katanya. Bule apanya? Bahkan bahasa Inggrisku saja pas-pasan menurutku, meski nilai TOEFL ku diatas 500, tapi tetap saja aku sangat _awkward_ saat bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. _Rating_ tinggi berarti persaingan yang tinggi juga. Di sekolahku dulu yang cuma standar nasional saja peringkatku berada di tengah. Apa aku akan berada di peringkat terakhir di sekolah ini? Astaga aku tak mengerti apa motif orangtuaku memindahkanku kesini.

Jangan kalian pikir karena _rating_ sekolah ini tinggi maka murid-muridnya baik semua. Aku tak mengatakan mereka buruk, hanya saja _sedikit_ buruk. Kau tahu? Disini ada semacam sistem _bully,_ meski itu memang hal wajar di negara ini. Tapi memangnya kau hidup di jaman apa sih sampai-sampai harus repot mengurusi dan mengatur hidup orang lain? Tak bisakah mereka hanya diam dan mengurusi hidup mereka sendiri? Kalau bisa, aku lebih memilih hidup sendirian. Karena menghadapi orang lain itu melelahkan. Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan aku lelah dengan orangtuaku, ya. Hanya saja, ya begitu. Tapi lain halnya dengan menghadapi _crush,_ kekasih, atau orang yang kau sukai. Ah bicara tentang _crush,_ aku jadi ingat kakak kelas yang aku sukai di sekolah lamaku dulu. Bagaimana kabarnya, ya?

Salah satu alasan kenapa aku menolak pindah ke sekolah ini juga karena _crush_ ku itu. Aku menyukainya sejak awal tahun ajaran baru. Dia tinggi dan tampan sekali, suaranya sangat berat, sedikit tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya yang kadang terlihat _idiot_. Dia juga _multi-talented_ sekali. Nyaris semuanya bisa dia mainkan, main basket, sepak bola, drum, gitar, _DJ-ing,_ piano, bahkan memainkan hati wanita juga dia bisa. Sungguh! Aku tak bohong masalah dia yang bisa memainkan hati wanita. Beberapa wanita di sekolahku dulu banyak yang patah hati karenanya. Kenapa aku bisa suka dengannya? Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya aku memang menyukai tipe lelaki yang _nakal_ seperti itu. Pasti akan bangga sekali kalau kau bisa menaklukkan lelaki yang seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menaklukannya jika aku hanya seorang _pecundang_ yang memandanginya dari kejauhan? Ditambah sekarang aku berbeda sekolah dengannya. Sial sekali. Aku belum ikhlas.

Menjadi murid baru di pertengahan semester itu sangatlah tidak menyenangkan. Saat yang lain sudah membiasakan diri dengan keadaan, aku baru masuk dan tidak mengetahui apa dan siapapun. Bahkan sistem _bully_ itu baru aku ketahui saat aku dilabrak beberapa kakak kelas karena mengaca di _locker room._ Serius! Mereka melabrakku hanya karena aku mengaca. Mereka pikir mereka siapa melarangku untuk berkaca. Aku berkaca untuk merapikan pakaianku, bukan untuk bersolek seperti mereka. Cih, penampilan mereka bahkan sangat _murahan_ dengan dandanan super tebal seperti itu. Aku baru tahu kalau anak _blasteran_ itu ternyata _kampungan_ juga. Pasti kalian berpikir aku hanya mengolok mereka dalam hatiku, 'kan? _No no no,_ sayang. Aku mengatakannya langsung dihadapan mereka. Kalian pikir aku pengecut? Aku tak peduli siapa mereka. Itu hakku untuk menggunakan fasilitas sekolah dan mereka sama-sama murid sepertiku.

Ada lagi kejadian dimana aku mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang sangat merendahkan dari orang-orang yang berada di kantin. Ternyata, anak kelas 10 sepertiku tidak diperbolehkan menginjakkan kaki di kantin, dan kami harus membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah. Aku tak tahu akan hal itu dan aku terbiasa membeli makan di kantin. Ternyata sekolah ini _sesuatu_ sekali. Mereka mengatakan entah hal apa sambil bertepuk tangan kearahku, yang aku tahu kalimat-kalimat itu sangat merendahkan. Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan? Aku memberi mereka jari tengah setelah aku mendapat pesanan makananku dan pergi meninggalkan kantin yang mendadak hening dengan angkuh. _I'm not an easy target, bae._ Laki-laki maupun perempuan disana sama saja. Tapi laki-laki yang ikut mem _bully_ itu _banci_ menurutku. Pasti sesuatu yang menggantung diselangkangan mereka sudah tidak ada, atau ukurannya lebih kecil dari kelingkingku.

Seminggu sudah aku berada di sekolah ini dan aku tak mengenal siapapun. Aku malas berkenalan dan hanya mengingat-ingat siapa mereka dari wajahnya, atau saat para guru mengabsen sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku tak peduli dengan nama, yang penting saat aku bertemu mereka aku menyapa atau bersikap ramah pada mereka kurasa aku sudah _cukup_ santun dengan hal itu. Aku tak punya teman untuk sekarang, dan aku tak peduli. Aku mandiri, jika mereka mau berteman denganku, ayo berteman, jika tidak ya aku sendiripun tak akan mati.

Bel istirahat makan siang sudah berbunyi, tapi aku tidak keluar kelas maupun mengeluarkan bekalku. Oh, aku tak bawa bekal, dan sial sekali perutku keroncongan. Aku masih sering lupa kalau sekolah ini _harus_ bawa bekal. Jadilah aku hanya duduk di bangku ku sendirian di dalam kelas –tidak sendiri juga sih, ada seorang kutu buku juga di sini tapi duduknya jauh dari tempatku—sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan malas. Jendela kelasku mengarah tepat ke lapangan basket _outdoor_ –hanya dipisahkan oleh koridor dan taman—dan saat itu ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain permainan bola tangan itu. Sepertinya mereka kakak kelasku, dilihat dari sikap mereka yang santai sekali menginjakkan kaki di lapangan. Ingat sistem _bully_ itu kan? Hal itu juga berlaku di lapangan.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran para lelaki itu sampai-sampai di siang yang terik seperti ini mereka bermain basket dengan menggunakan seragam mereka. Kemeja dan celana panjang, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan masih memakai jasnya. _Ewwh, pasti bau sekali keringat mereka nanti saat didalam kelas._ Tapi mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya, mereka tidak bermain serius dan hanya mengerjai temen-temannya dengan trik-trik yang kadang terlihat konyol. Menghibur juga, aku jadi lupa dengan perut keronconganku.

Aku masih saja asyik menonton permainan mereka dari balik jendela, sesekali tertawa dengan tingkah bodoh mereka yang seperti berlomba melakukan trik-trik aneh untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring ataupun untuk melewati _blocking_ dari lawannya sampai mataku bertatapan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Entah aku kehilangan akal sehatku atau apa, tapi aku berani bersumpah bahwa waktu bergerak lambat sekali. Mata lelaki itu terlihat sangat dingin, tapi juga hangat disaat yang bersamaan. Meski dari jarak yang agak jauh, aku tahu bahwa lelaki itu memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna, dengan sepasang kaki yang sangat jenjang, badan ramping yang terlihat kuat dan bahu yang kokoh. Lengan bajunya dilipat berantakan hingga siku, menampilkan tangannya yang kekar sekali. Kulitnya berwarna coklat yang eksotis, bibirnya sangat sensual dan dia memiliki rahang yang sangat tegas. Rambutnya berantakan karena terlalu banyak bergerak, ditambah sedikit basah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti habis mandi. Seksi sekali. _Who is he? A greek's god?_ Dia tampan sekali dan aku tak akan menyangkalnya sedikitpun.

Aku masih memperhatikannya bahkan saat dia sudah kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia lincah dan senyumnya saat tertawa manis sekali. Aku menyukainya dengan tiba-tiba, dan kurasa hanya dengan pandangannya tadi aku sudah melupakan _crush_ ku di sekolah lamaku itu. Aku ingin dia jadi kekasihku. Pasti asyik sekali ya punya kekasih yang tampannya seperti itu. Tunggu, kenapa rasanya aku jadi murahan sekali? Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya! Jantungku berdetak tak karuan sedari tadi aku memandanginya, dan kurasa pipiku memerah malu. Ya Tuhan.

Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk menjadikannya _crush_ ku dan aku bersumpah akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya apapun yang terjadi. Aku tak mau jadi _pengecut cinta_ lagi seperti kemarin dan aku berjanji akan menjadikan si kakak tampan itu sebagai kekasihku. Tapi sepertinya niat terakhirku itu harus aku hapus saat melihat si kakak tampan menerima botol minum dari seorang gadis dan tidak protes saat gadis itu mengelap keringatnya. Bahkan si kakak tampan itu malah tersenyum dan kelihatan seperti bermanja-manja padanya. _Ewh! Siapa gadis itu?_ kekasihnya? Astaga kenapa aku selalu menyukai lelaki yang sudah punya kekasih, sih? Tapi aku yakin gadis itu kekasihnya. Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus merebut kekasih orang? Tapi kan mereka hanya sepasang kekasih, bukan pasangan suami istri. Masih ada kemungkinan bagi mereka untuk _putus,_ kan? Dan lagi yang namanya sepasang kekasih itu belum legal dimata negara, dan kurasa aku punya kesempatan.

Kenapa sih? Aku bukan gadis jahat perebut lelaki orang, kok. Aku hanya mencoba peruntunganku. Siapa tahu si kakak tampan itu sebenarnya adalah jodohku. Iya aku tahu kalau memang jodoh tak akan pergi kemana, tapi aku _geregetan_ dan kurasa karena hormon pubertasku juga aku rasanya ingin sekali memilki kekasih. Tuhan, maafkan Oh Sehun yang manis ini, ya. Kurasa aku akan merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

Aku bingung harus darimana aku memulai menggali informasi tentang si kakak tampan itu, padahal dua hari sudah berlalu. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal banyak orang disini dan aku juga tidak terlalu suka menanyai orang tentang berita apapun. Kadang cerita dari orang itu suka dilebih-lebihkan atau dikurangi, makanya aku lebih suka mencari informasi sendiri. Tapi masalah yang satu ini aku _blank_ setengah mati. Entah karena aku gugup atau memang Tuhan menutup otakku karena niat jahatku tadi. Oh ayolah, aku hanya mencari jodohku.

 _Wait,_ sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan portal data milik sekolah ini. Aku yakin ada data murid yang umum disana. Melalui _smartphone_ ku, kubuka portal itu dan dengan telaten mencari satu persatu dari foto dan data yang aku temui. Sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga dan aku terlalu malas untuk pergi ke lapangan. Lagipula sistem nilai dan absensi sekolah ini seperti kuliah, jadi terserah dirimu saja ikut masuk kelas atau tidak. Guru tak akan tanggung jawab karena bisa dibilang kau bertanggungjawab atas dirimu sendiri, seperti kuliah. Ya ampun, banyak sekali murid disini. Akhirnya setelah sekian halaman yang aku buka, aku menemukan foto si kakak tampan itu. Aih! Fotonya di buku sekolah saja tampan sekali. Kalian pasti tahu maksudku, 'kan? Tak semua orang terlihat tampan atau cantik di buku sekolah. Bahkan _crush_ ku yang di sekolah lama itu terlihat seperti ilmuwan gila di buku sekolah kami. Padahal aslinya tampan sekali! Eh tapi masih lebih tampan si kakak tampan ini.

 _Kim Jongin_

 _XI science 2_

 _Basketball Team Captain_

Heh? Kapten tim basket? Gila orang itu pasti terkenal sekali. Tapi kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya? Kudengar tim basket sekolah ini hebat dan merupakan langganan tim yang mewakili Seoul dalam pertandingan tingkat nasional. Ah aku ingat! Sekolahku yang dulu dikalahkan oleh sekolah ini kemarin, aku menonton pertandingannya. Tapi kenapa aku tak mengingat ada si kakak tampan itu ya? Eh, kak Jongin, maksudku. Ya ampun pipiku memanas hanya karena menyebut namanya!

Aku menggerakkan jariku untuk meng- _click hashtag #basketball_ dan muncullah beberapa artikel sekolah yang berkaitan dengan tim basket. Satu persatu kubuka dan kubaca dengan teliti, nyaris semua artikel itu terdapat nama Jongin. Mulai dari awal Jongin masuk ke klub basket, kemenangan tipis sekolah ini karena Jongin yang melakukan _three point shoot_ di saat-saat terakhir, sampai pengangkatan Jongin menjadi kapten tim basket. Hebat juga tim jurnalis sekolah ini. Dan foto-fotonya. Gila! Kualitas fotografi mereka hebat sekali! Atau karena ada Jongin di dalamnya jadi foto itu terlihat sangat _amazing_. Tapi yang jelas _moment_ dari setiap foto itu sempurna sekali. Haruskah aku masuk klub jurnalis juga? Aku suka fotografi sebenarnya. Ah tapi tidak. Jurnalis kan memberitakan semuanya, bukan hanya basket.

Ah sialan, mataku melihat sesuatu yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Ada satu berita yang judulnya sialan sekali. Bahkan aku tak sudi membacanya dua kali. Tapi aku penasaran dan aku sedikit menyesal pada akhirnya. Didalam berita itu terdapat Jongin yang memegang piala dengan seorang gadis yang mencium pipinya. Jongin tersenyum lebar sekali dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan gadis yang menciumnya di hadapan umum. Oh, itu gadis yang tadi memberikan botol minum pada Jongin. Jadi gadis itu benar pacarnya. Artikel ini brengsek tapi berguna juga. Ah aku jadi kesal. Wajah gadis itu cantik tapi _jutek_ sekali. Tipe-tipe wajah yang suka mem _bully_ adik kelas. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya dan dia melabrakku entah untuk alasan apapun, aku akan menjambak rambut panjangnya itu.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lelah dan menyimpan _smartphone_ ku di dalam saku. Daripada aku mengomel tak jelas di depan benda persegi itu, lebih baik aku berkeliling sekolah, siapa tahu aku bertemu si Jongin tampan itu. Mungkin saja saat aku berjalan di koridor tiba-tiba kami bertabrakan dan dia mengambilkan _smartphone_ ku yang terjatuh, saling memandang dan akhirnya jatuh cinta. _The hell, itu cliche sekali._

Saat langkah kakiku sampai di _locker room,_ aku seperti mendengar suara seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan yang berbicara, suara mereka seperti di tahan, mungkin agar tidak ada satupun yang mendengar. Ini kan jam pelajaran, kenapa ada yang keluyuran di sini? Eh tapi aku juga keluyuran. Apa mereka sedang berpacaran? Wow, hebat sekali membolos saat jam pelajaran untuk berpacaran, aku mau coba juga nanti dengan si kakak tampan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di loker yang memiliki jarak terdekat dengan mereka. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya tapi rasanya aku ingin sekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Sayangnya, aku tak dapat melihat wajah mereka.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan posisimu sebagai ketua team _cheerleader_ , dan kurasa aku tak perlu lagi menjadi kekasihmu."

Itu suara si lelaki. Wow, suaranya _manly_ sekali. Apa wajahnya tampan juga?

"Ayolah! Kau tahu aku harus tetap menjadi kekasihmu untuk mempertahankan posisiku!"

Aku mendengar suara si wanita, suaranya sepertinya menuntut sekali. Dan pembicaraan apa ini? Menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk mempertahankan posisi? Ya ampun, masih jaman ya sistem hierarki seperti ini?

"Aku menyetujui rencana ini hanya sampai kau menjadi ketua. Kenapa statusmu masih kekasihku sampai sekarang?"

"Mengertilah, Jongin! Kau tahu aku sangat menginginkan posisi itu!"

Sepertinya wanita ini mulai emosi, suaranya sedikit naik. Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali mengomentari dalam hati tiap kalimat yang mereka lontarkan. Tunggu! Jongin? Jongin si kakak tampan?

"Aku tak mau melanjutkan ini. Ini sudah terlalu jauh dan aku sudah terlampau risih. Kau sahabatku, dulu. Tapi aku tak mengenalmu lagi sekarang. Kenapa kau sangat ambisisus seperti ini?"

Apa ini benar suara si kakak Jongin? Suaranya benar-benar terdengar sangat _manly_ dan ada sedikit rasa _husky_ disana. Tapi yang sangat kental terasa adalah nada sedihnya. Aku jadi ingin memeluk dan menghiburnya.

"Mengertilah, Jongin! Kau tahu aku ingin masuk ke universitas itu melalui beasiswa _cheerleading,_ dan salah satu _requirement_ mendapat beasiswa itu adalah dengan pernah menjabat sebagai ketua tim minimal 1 periode. Periodeku belum selesai. Tetaplah menjadi kekasihku. Setidaknya sampai periodeku berakhir."

Aku tak mendengar suara apapun untuk beberapa saat. Sangat hening dan rasanya aku gatal sekali untuk keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Siapapun kau, berhentilah bersembunyi. Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Tiba-tiba si lelaki mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit keras, seperti bicara pada orang yang agak jauh. Behenti bersembunyi? Siapa? Aku? Aku menunjuk dadaku sendiri dengan refleks, ditambah wajah bodoh penuh tanya sambil menengok kanan kiri ku mencari orang lain yang mungkin juga sedang bersembunyi sepertiku.

"Iya kau, memang ada siapa lagi yang bersembunyi selain dirimu?"

 _Wait what?_ Jadi selama aku bersembunyi dia sudah melihatku? Astaga aku yakin pasti wajah _poker_ ku tak dapat menutupi ekspresi bodohku saat ini. Sialan. Tapi kenapa aku bisa ketahuan? Ah entah. Yang jelas aku harus menunjukkan diriku. Dengan perlahan aku melangkah keluar dari balik sisi loker dan menghadap mereka berdua. Ehm, bisakah aku mengumpat saat ini? Atau mungkin menenggelamkan diri di lumpur menjadi opsi yang lebih baik. Karena _what a fucking coincidence_ yang aku lihat saat aku keluar dari persembunyianku adalah benar-benar Jongin si kakak tampan. Sialan dia tampan sekali aku sampai ingin menangis. Oh, dan juga si wanita itu ternyata gadis yang tadi memberikan botol minum padanya, yang menurut artikel sekolah adalah 'pacarnya' Jongin. Tapi aku meragukan hubungan mereka berdasarkan hasil curi dengarku tadi.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?" si kakak tampan bertanya langsung padaku. Tuha, aku semakin suka padanya. Suaranya sangat sempurna.

"Eung, aku tak ada niat mencuri dengar. Tadinya aku hanya ingin keliling-keliling sekolah ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku bersembunyi?" Aku bertanya dengan wajah polosku, karena jujur saja aku benar-benar bersembunyi tadi.

"Lain kali bersembunyilah di tempat yang tidak memiliki cermin. Aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas."

Si kakak tampan itu menjawab dengan sedikit menahan tawanya sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin di sebelah kananku dengan dagunya. Dibandingkan _shock_ karena ketahuan bersembunyi dan mencuri dengar, aku lebih _shock_ karena melihat senyuman si kakak tampan secara langsung. Dan itu ditujukan untukku, 'kan? Boleh aku berbangga hati? Ya ampun kalau bisa aku ingin benar-benar meleleh.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanyaku karena aku memang benar-benar penasaran. Artikel mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi perdebatan mereka yang aku dengar tadi sepertinya hubungan itu hanya sandiwara.

"Iya." "Tidak."

Mereka menjawab pertanyaanku secara bersamaan tapi berbeda jawaban. Si wanita dengan kata _iya_ dan si lelaki dengan kata _tidak._

" _The hell_ kalian tidak sinkron sekali. Setidaknya kalau kalian memang ingin berbohong sepakatilah satu jawaban yang sama." Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menahan jiwa sarkartisku.

Si kakak tampan hanya menghela nafasnya sementara si wanita itu terlihat kesal sekali dan malah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Berpura-puralah kau tidak mendengar apapun. Kalau satu saja aku dengar berita yang aneh tentang hubunganku dan Jongin, aku tak akan mengampunimu."

"Memang apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau aku menyebarkannya? Aku 'kan menyebarkan kebenaran. Malah sepertinya kau yang membohongi publik." Jawabku setengah menantangnya. Aku tak suka kebohongan dan aku juga tak suka _bully._ Ditambah aku tak suka wanita itu yang seenaknya saja memerintahku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mem _bully_ orang lain? Aku semakin tak mengenalmu." Yang ini suara Jongin, wajahnya terlihat lelah dan seperti kecewa. Aku jadi ikut sedih melihatnya. Berani sekali wanita itu membuat kakak tampanku bersedih.

"Kenapa kau membelanya?" wanita itu malah meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau bicara lagi denganmu."

Wanita itu mendesis kesal dan melangkah pergi dari _locker room_ itu dengan berapi-api. Dia bahkan menabrak pundakku dengan sengaja. Brengsek sekali. Ya ampun berapa banyak aku mengumpat hari ini? Maafkan mulut hamba cantikmu ini, Tuhan.

Setelah kepergian wanita itu, aku masih berdiri disana dengan _awkaward_. Berdua dengan si kakak tampan yang beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas lelah sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Eumh, _i don't know?_ Tapi kalau maksudmu adalah bagian kekasih dan ketua _cheerleader,_ ya. Aku mendengarnya." Jawabku sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Kalian benar-benar berpacaran?" Jujur aku penasaran sekali. Dan aku berharap jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Kalau kau mendengar bagian itu, kurasa kau mengerti apa jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu."

Aku berjanji mulai besok akan pergi berdoa dengan giat. Ah tidak, mulai sore ini aku akan berdoa dengan giat dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan ku yang memberiku pencerahan sekaligus jalan yang mulus ini. Aku yakin aku tidak salah mengartikan percakapan 'rahasia' mereka tadi. Dan aku yakin harapanku tadi adalah jawaban si kakak tampan ini. Rasanya bibirku akan berdarah karena aku mengigitnya terlalu kencang sebagai upaya menahan senyumanku yang terlalu lebar. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku dan sungguh rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluk orang dihadapanku ini. Memeluknya dengan erat dan memutar-mutar badan kami seperti film india itu.

Wajah terkejut si kakak tampan ini benar-benar tak bisa aku lupakan! Matanya sedikit membola dan menatapku dengan tidak percaya kala aku mengucapkan kalimat yang sedari kemarin ingin kukatakan.

" **Kak jongin! Jadi pacarku, yuk!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

_ahra 14/10/2016

Akhirnya aku update juga. Setelah sekian lama laptopku berada di bengkel.

Senang sekali banyak respon positif dari kalian.

Satu persatu review tidak bisa aku balas, tapi aku membacanya dengan teliti. Inti dari review kalian adalah menyuruhku untuk update cepat. Aku lambat ya? Hahaha

Dan juga tentang rasa penasaran kalian dengan sifat Sehun di ff ini. Sedikit sudah aku jelaskan di chapter 1 ini, ya. Semoga kalian puas untuk saat ini.

Salaaam


	2. Chapter 2

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 2**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sassy baby bunny_

.

.

Setidaknya tiga hari sudah berlalu dari episode dimana aku menembak si kakak tampan, Kak Jongin. Hasilnya? Yah, begitulah. Kalian tidak lihat aku lemas begini?

Aku di tolak.

Serius, Kak Jongin menolakku. Kemarin dia bilang dia tidak mau berpacaran dulu karena banyak hal. Jangan pikir aku tidak membujuknya! Tentu saja aku melakukannya! Aku bahkan setengah merengek seperti anak kecil didepannya. Biar saja, toh aku memang benar-benar ingin menjadi pacarnya!

" _Kak Jongin! Jadi pacarku, yuk!" Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipis merah muda milik Sehun, membuat lelaki di depannya membulatkan matanya tanda tak percaya tapi masih dengan kesan yang tampan dan cool._

 _Si kakak kelas itu pada akhirnya hanya tertawa kecil setelah beberapa saat._ _Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan senyuman yang sangat manis pada Sehun. "Maafkan aku, aku masih berstatus sebagai kekasih gadis yang tadi."_

 _Sehun merengut dengan jawaban itu._ _"Tapi bukankah itu hanya status bohong? Kalian hanya pura-pura, 'kan?_

" _Iya, kami memang pura-pura. Tapi aku melakukan itu untuk gadis itu juga."_

" _Kau menyukainya sungguhan, ya?"_

" _Tidak, tapi dia sahabatku dari kecil. Aku menyayanginya. Walaupun aku tak suka dengan caranya yang seperti ini."_

 _Sehun semakin tak mengerti dengan si kakak tampan ini. Sudah jelas hubungan mereka itu palsu dan jelas-jelas dari kalimatnya kalau wanita tadi itu memanfaatkannya. Tapi dia tidak marah. Baik sekali, sih lelaki ini. Ya ampun, Sehun jadi semakin jatuh hati._

" _Lagipula aku belum mau memiliki pacar untuk saat ini. Aku sibuk dengan basket ku."_

" _Aku tak masalah dengan kesibukan kakak bermain basket! Aku akan menemani kakak setiap hari!"_

 _Jongin tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Sehun hingga dia berada tepat dihadapannya. "Bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja aku belum mau terikat hubungan apapun. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja?" Dia mencoba bernegosiasi dengan gadis didepannya ini._

" _Tapi aku maunya jadi pacar kakak!" Sehun sedikit merengek dengan nada bicaranya, bibirnya dikerucutkan dan pipinya menggembung lucu._

" _Tidak bisa. Aku tak mau berpacaran sekarang."_

" _Bagaimana kalau besok?"_

" _Tidak besok."_

" _Besoknya?"_

" _Tidak juga besoknya."_

" _Kalau mi—"_

" _Tidak, gadis kecil. Aku tidak ingin berpacaran dulu. Kita berteman saja, pasti menyenangkan."_

" _Aku bukan gadis kecil!" Sehun merengut dan menyerah, menganggukkan kepalanya masih dengan wajah mengambeknya._

 _Jongin tertawa dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "Oh iya, aku Jongin, kelas XI Science 2."_

 _Sehun berfikir untuk sejenak mengenai keputusan Jongin yang menolaknya, pada akhirnya dia mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak kelasnya itu. "Aku Sehun, X Science 4. Salam kenal, Kak Jongin. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Dalam hatinya, Sehun berjanji akan membuat Jongin jatuh hati padanya selama mereka berteman. Gigih sekali, ya gadis ini?_

" _Sedang apa kau jam segini ada di luar kelas? Kau membolos ya?" Tanya Jongin setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka._

 _Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan cengiran bodohnya._ _"Aku bosan di kelas, dan aku tidak kenal siapa-siapa. Kakak sendiri juga membolos, 'kan?" Tuduhnya._

" _Aku tidak membolos. Tadi aku keluar kelas karena gadis itu memintaku untuk menemuinya karena urusan penting._ _Kupikir urusan itu memang penting tapi ternyata hanya masalah tadi. Dan karena sekarang moodku sedang tidak baik, aku jadi ingin membolos juga. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?"_

 _Mendapat tawaran itu, mata Sehun berbinar dan dia mengangguk dengan cepat, membuat Jongin tertawa akan kepolosan gadis itu. "Tentu saja aku mau!"_

 _Begitulah penggalan episode 'penembakan' Sehun yang berujung penolakan dari si kakak tampan. Tapi siang mereka dihabiskan dengan membolos bersama di atap sekolah, membicarakan banyak hal mengenai sekolah ini yang belu begitu di kenal oleh Sehun._

Benar, 'kan aku di tolak? Tapi tidak menyakitkan sih karena Kak Jongin benar-benar menjadi temanku di sekolah ini. Sejak kami membolos bersama waktu itu, dia sering menyapaku dan bahkan kemarin kami makan siang bersama. Aku dapat melihat tatapan heran dan tidak suka dari orang-orang di sekelilingku. Maklumlah, aku anak baru, dan langsung dekat dengan Kapten Tim Basket kebanggaan mereka, dan bahkan kemarin itu Kak Jongin yang mengajakku makan siang bersama di kantin. Kalian tahu sistem _bully_ sekolah ini dan silakan bayangkan sendiri hebohnya kantin saat melihatku duduk disalah satu meja makan bersama si kakak tampan. Norak sekali sekolah ini.

Sayangnya meskipun aku duduk disana bersama si kakak tampan, itu tidak menjadikanku bebas dari sistem _bully_ sekolah ini. Setelahnya aku 'dikejar-kejar' oleh wanita-wanita haus kekuasaan dan sok memerintah itu. Ah aku ingat, salah satu dari mereka itu 'pacar'nya Kak Jongin. Cih mereka benar-benar tidak cocok! Kak Jongin sangat baik tapi gadis itu seperti seekor singa lapar. Lebih dari kesal karena aku duduk di kantin, kurasa gadis itu lebih kesal karena dia tahu bahwa aku sempat membolos dengan Kak Jongin setelah kepergiannya kemarin. Seperti saat ini, jam istirahat adalah waktunya 'mari mem _bully_ Sehun' bagi wanita-wanita yang tidak memiliki kesibukan itu. Jelas tak memiliki kesibukan, mereka saja menyempatkan diri untuk _menyapa_ ku.

"Heh kau! Anak baru! Jaga sikapmu didepan kakak kelasmu!"

Salah satu dari empat wanita itu mulai memarahiku. Entah namanya siapa, malas sekali aku memperhatikan _nametag_ nya. Lebih baik aku bermain permainan di ponselku.

"Tak sopan sekali! Dasar anak jaman sekarang tidak memiliki etika!"

Entah siapa lagi yang bicara saat ini, aku tak peduli. Tapi aku kesal sekali saat dibilang tidak memiliki etika.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku memang anak jaman sekarang, bukan anak jaman batu seperti kalian." _Ups,_ maafkan kalimatku.

"Kau brengsek sekali! Kau pasti menggoda Jongin dengan tubuhmu yang seperti jalang!"

Kali ini _pacar_ si kakak tampan yang bicara. Cih aku tak sudi mengaggapnya _pacar_ kakak tampanku! Aku harus mencari nama panggilan untuknya nanti.

"Wah tubuhku pasti bagus sekali, ya, sampai Kak Jongin tergoda? Aku baru tahu akan hal itu." Aku menyeringai ke arah ponselku, menjawab mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari game itu. Aku bisa kalah kalau aku mengalihkan pandanganku sedetik saja!

Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku tak tahu karena aku memang tak memperhatikan, tapi yang aku tahu dan aku rasakan adalah rambutku yang sudah ditarik secara kasar oleh si _pacar_ kakak tampan. Tanganku di tepis oleh salah satu temannya hingga ponselku jatuh dan kurasa benda itu rusak saking kerasnya hantaman dengan lantai itu. Secara refleks aku memegangi tangan yang sedang menarik rambutku. Brengsek, apa mereka melakukan kontak fisik dalam _bully_ mereka juga? Gila.

Aku berusaha melepaskan rambutku dari tarikan gadis itu, rasanya perih sekali. Aku yakin beberapa rambutku pasti tercabut dari akarnya. Beberapa kali aku mencoba melepaskan tarikan itu hingga opsi terakhir yang aku punya adalah mencakar tangan sialan itu, dan aku melakukannya. Awalnya aku tak ingin melakukan apapun, tapi insting bertahanku muncul karena sungguh rasanya sakit sekali. Untungnya aku memiliki kuku yang agak panjang dan akhir tangan itu melepaskan tarikannya.

"Pengecut sekali kalian bermain fisik." Aku tak bisa menghentikan kekesalanku saat ini. Biar saja aku masuk ruang konseling nanti aku tak peduli.

Mereka hendak menyerangku lagi saat tiba-tiba suara berat menyela diantara kami. Suara itu terdengar marah sekaligus kecewa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Astaga kalian bar-bar sekali." Dia menghela nafasnya dan mengambil ponselku yang tergeletak di lantai. Astaga ponsel itu layarnya retak dan ujung case-nya pecah.

"Jo-jongin, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Si _pacar_ menjawab dengan gugup, kaget dengan kedatangan Jongin di kelas ini.

"Memang harus seperti apa aku menilainya? Kalian sedang main boneka-bonekaan?" lelaki itu menghela nafasnya lelah, wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang sama besarnya. "Kita bicar pulang sekolah nanti." Ucapnya pada gadis itu. "Sehun ikut aku." Itu terdengar seperti perintah dan aku mengekor di belakangnya kala dia berjalan meninggalkan wanita-wanita itu keluar dari kelasku. Langkahnya besar dan terasa seperti menahan amarah, aku tertinggal beberapa langkah dan mulai berlari kecil untuk mengikutinya.

Aku belum hafal gedung ini tapi tiba-tiba sekarang aku sudah berada di atap sekolah. Atap itu kosong dan rasanya nyaman sekali untuk tidur siang. Aku meringis sambil mengusap kulit kepalaku yang terasa sangat perih. Kurasa aku harus membeli obat untuk mengatasi ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" suara itu menginterupsi ringisanku dan aku memandang ke arah pemilik suara yang berjarak cukup jauh. Si pemilik suara sedang berada di dekat _railing_ sambil membelakangiku.

"Aku tak apa, kak. Hanya perih sedikit."

Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearahku dengan pandangan bersalah. "Aku minta maaf." Ujarnya sambil mengusap kepalaku yang tadi aku usap juga. Ya ampun! Jantungku berdebar keras sekali!

"Uhm aku tak apa, kak. Kenapa kau yang meinta maaf? Itu salah mereka."

"Tapi aku pasti penyebab awal semua itu."

"Tidak, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Tak usah berbohong, aku tahu hal itu. Teman-temanku juga tahu."

" _Well,_ iya sih itu karena Kak Jongin kemarin mengajakku makan di kantin." Aku mengangguk, memang benar kok itu karenanya. "Tapi kurasa itu juga karena aku kemarin menguping pembicaraanmu dengan gadis itu. Dia sepertinya benci sekali padaku sekarang. Apalagi tiba-tiba kau datang dan menyuruhku mengikutimu."

"Maafkan aku." Katanya lagi sambil mengusak tengkuknya. "Oh iya, ponselmu rusak dan tak mau menyala. Aku akan menggantinya nanti."

"Eh? Tidak usah!" Aku terkejut sekali dengan perkataannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. "Itu salah meraka dan aku akan menggunakan itu untuk melaporkan mereka."

"Kau bisa melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja pihak sekolah tak akan mengganti ponselmu. Sudahlan, aku memaksa mengganti ponselmu."

Aku mendecih dan berjalan untuk mencari satu spot yang bisa digunakan untuk duduk. Disini nyaman sekali, ada beberapa tower dan dinding yang membuat bayangan dan itu sempurna sekali untuk jadi tempat tidur. "Kakak membela _pacar_ kakak ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kak Jongin menjawabku dengan pertanyaan dan duduk disampingku juga.

"Entahlah, kau minta maaf padaku karena merasa itu salahmu, tapi aku merasa kau minta maaf atas namanya."

"Eh?"

Aku mengendikkan bahuku dan tanpa sadar malah menggembungkan pipiku. Aku kesal karena aku merasa kak Jongin membela pacarnya. "Kau selalu membelanya dari kemarin."

"Dia sahabatku dari kecil, aku tak mau dia tersangkut masalah, meski beberapa kali aku tak habis pikir dengan tingkahnya yang ikut-ikutan mem _bully_ orang." Kak Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke langit.

"Ikut-ikutan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari lelaki diampingku.

"Dulu dia tak pernah melakukan tindakan seperti itu, tapi kurasa teman-teman di klub _cheerleader_ menjerumuskannya."

Aku mendengus lagi dan tertawa licik. "Kau membelanya lagi."

"Ah maaf, itu refleks ku."

Suasanya hening untuk beberapa saat. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan karena sejujurnya aku merasa iri pada gadis itu. Kak Jongin selalu membelanya, bahkan ketika gadis itu bertingka seperti tadi.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutku dengan sangat pelan, aku tersenyum miris dalam hatiku. Kenapa rasanya sakit?

Lelaki di sampingku tak menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku menoleh padanya, dia seperti sedang berfikir keras sambil memandang awan-awan yang bergerak dengan pelan. Dia tampan sekali dari posisi ini, rahangnya terlihat tegas dan sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ada orang setampan ini.

"Aku menyayanginya."

"Oh." Entahlah. Tak ada yang bisa keluar dari bibirku selain kata itu. Aku seperti mati rasa, atau kuharap begitu. Aku baru menyukai kakak ini beberapa hari, tapi mengetahui dia menyangi orang lain rasanya tak bisa aku ungkapkan. Aku menarik nafasku dalam, menenangkan jantungku yang rasanya sangat tidak jelas dan membaringkan tubuhku dilantai atap sekolah ini. Aku memandangi langit dengan tatapan kosong. Aku jadi _mellow_ sekali.

"Aku menyayanginya tapi bukan sebagai kekasih. Aku belum menemukan wanita yang benar-benar ingin kujadikan kekasih."

Aku menengok ke arah lelaki disampingku dengan tatapan bertanya. Dia juga menengok kearahku dan memberikan sebuah senyum yang seolah memberitahuku untuk tenang dan tidak putus asa. Senyumannya sangat menduhkan.

"Aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku dari kecil. Dan masalah aku berpacaran dengannya sudah kuberitahu kemarin, 'kan? Kau tak usah cemburu."

Dia tertawa di kalimat terakhirnya. Membuatku menyadari arti kalimat itu dan aku ikut tertawa.

"Kau berharap aku cemburu, ya?"

Dia mengendikkan bahunya dan memberiku senyuman usil. "yah, siapa yang tahu? Kemarin kau menembakku, kan. Kupikir kau akan cemburu saat kubilang aku menyayangi gadis itu."

"Ish percaya diri sekali kau, kak! Aku jadi menyesal menembakmu kemarin."

"Yah!" dia menyentil dahiku dan kami tertawa lepas setelahnya. Aku jadi melupakan perih di kulit kepalaku.

Setelah tertawa beberapa saat kamu terdiam dan hanya memandangi langit. Hingga si kakak tampan itu merubah posisi rebahannya hingga ia bertumpu pada bagaian samping tubuhnya yang mengarah padaku dan sial sekali dia memandangiku begitu dalam, membuat pipiku memanas.

"Kurasa aku tertarik padamu." Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajahku.

"Huh?" aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya mengerjapkan mataku dan menjawab seperti itu.

"Kurasa aku tertarik padamu. Yah, masih dalam batas aku ingin berteman dan mengenalmu lebih, sih." Dia mengendikkan bahunya lagi. "Kau unik."

"Apanya?"

"Sifatmu itu. Kau terang-terangan sekali. Saat kau benci sesuatu kau akan melawannya, saat kau suka kau akan mengatakannya. Jarang sekali wanita seperti itu. Dan kurasa kau tidak suka berteman dengan grup tertentu, ya? Aku tak pernah melihatmu main dengan siapapun."

Aku menggeleng untuk pertanyaan itu. "Aku akan bosan jika aku terus-terusan main dengan orang yang sama."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau punya pacar? Itu sama saja dengan kau main dengan orang yang sama, 'kan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak dan menghela nafasku. "Kalau yang itu aku tak tahu! Karena aku belum pernah berpacaran. Tapi kalau kakak yang jadi pacarku, kurasa aku tak akan bosan." Aku menyengir diakhir kalimatku.

"Kau tak pernah pacaran? Kupikir gadis cantik sepertimu memiliki banyak pacar."

"Aku cantik? Duh, aku jadi malu." Aku membuat gestur memegang pipi dan pura-pura tersipu dengan kata-katanya yang membuat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali." Dia masih saja tertawa. "Tapi aku serius, kau cantik."

"Yeah, yeah. Pacarmu juga cantik. Aku tidak bohong."

"Kenapa kau mengungkit dia lagi?"

"Apa? Aku kan hanya bilang dia cantik."

Kak Jongin menghela nafasnya dan kembali melihat kearah langit. Sepertinya aku salah telah mengungkit gadis itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sangat tidak setuju dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. Aku tak masalah dengan dia yang memanfaatkanku untuk mendapat posisi ketua, tapi aku tak terima dia bersikap kasar dan ambisius."

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Suatu saat kau akan menemukan jalan untuk mengembalikannya seperti dulu. Aku yakin."

"Yeah semoga saja."

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan si kakak tampan itu. Dia benar-benar menepati ucapannya yang mengatakan akan mengganti ponselku yang rusak. Tapi aku tak menyangka kalau kami akan membelinya sepulang sekolah. Ruang kelasku ramai sekali saat kami tengah membereskan peralatan kami. Aku tak memperhatikan apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku sibuk menggerutu soal kelas yang diperpanjang sehingga kami pulang sedikit lebih sore. Tapi saat aku keluar kelas aku tahu apa yang sedari tadi mereka ributkan karena sekarang mereka diam-diam sedang menatapku yang berdiri di hadapan Kak Jongin.

"Kenapa kakak ada disini? Kakak tidak pulang?"

"Tadi aku berjanji untuk mengganti ponselmu, 'kan? Ayo kita membelinya sekarang."

Aku belum sempat membalas perkataannya karena tangaku yang sudah ditarik dan dia yang terus saja menyuruhku untuk cepat karena hari semakin sore. Dia menarikku ke arah parkiran motor dan memberikan sebuah helm padaku.

"Ayo cepat. Ini sudah sore dan kelasmu lambat sekali."

Aku mengambil helm itu dan menggerutu padanya yang juga sedang memakai helm. "Salahkan guru itu yang seenaknya saja menambah jam!"

Kak Jongin terkekeh dan naik keatas motornya. "Ayo naik."

Aku masih berdiri ditempatku dan memandangnya sanksi. "Kakak serius? Kau tak harus mengganti ponselku."

"Aku serius! Aku punya sedikit uang lebih dari uang jajanku."

"Tapi itu bukan tanggung jawabmu."

"Cepatlah Sehun! Atau kau kugendong agar naik ke motor ini!"

"Aku membelalakkan mata mendengar ancamannya dan buru-buru naik keatas motornya. "Dasar pemaksa!"

Dia hanya tertawa dan menjalankan motornya keluar gerbang.

Banyak sekali orang di sekolah itu yang memperhatikanku dan kak Jongin. Bagaimana tidak? Kak Jongin adalah orang yang populer di sekolah ini dan dia pulang dengan gadis lain selain pacarnya. Astaga, pasti besok gossip beredar liar dan pasukan gadis itu membully ku lagi. Hah bagian itu pikirkan saja besok. Yang jelas hari ini aku berkesempatan untuk pergi bersama si kakak tampan. Dia benar-benar baik dan aku serius jatuh hati padanya. Tuhan, buatlah dia jatuh hati juga padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ahra_21/10/2016_

Apa ini yang kubuat? Aku membuat ini sambil setengah sadar. Maafkan aku yang update terlalu lama karena jadwalku yang ksajdfgjbdclowgdfw /cry

Aku sidang proposal minggu depan dan aku tak punya persiapa apa-apa hiks. Doakan aku ya,

Oh iya, aku tak menulis nama gadis yang menjadi pacar Jongin. Kalian bebas mengkhayal namanya karena I wont trigger anything or anyone.

Terimakasiiiih . maaf short chapter yaaa. Aku janji minggu depan lebih panjang! Salaaam ~~


	3. Chapter 3

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 3**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm like T.T aww just like T.T_

 _That song stucks in my head lmao but i have no regret_

.

.

 _-3_ _rd_ _person's POV-_

"Pilih warna putih saja."

"Tapi aku suka warna hijau itu."

"Putih saja."

"Tapi kan itu handphone ku, harusnya aku yang memilih warnanya!"

"Tapi aku suka warna putih!"

"Hijau!"

"Putih, Sehun!"

"Hijau!"

"Itu uangku, jadi aku yang memilih warnanya!"

"Aku bisa bayar sendiri! Pokoknya hijau!"

"Putih saja. Itu cocok denganmu dan punyaku yang berwarna hitam."

Sehun terdiam dan berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Cocok dengan punya kak Jongin yang berwarna hitam?

"Jadi biar punya kita couple ya, kak? Ya ampun kak Jongin romantis sekali." Sehun tersipu dan menunjukkan aegyonya. Gadis itu sangat senang karena Jongin berusaha memilihkan warna _phone case_ yang cocok dengan miliknya. Awh, Sehun jadi makin suka.

"Ish apa sih. Aku hanya memilihkan yang cocok denganmu." Sanggah Jongin sambil membuang mukanya. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin tertawa juga dengan tingkahnya yang seenaknya memilih warna untuk _handphone_ Sehun.

"Ah kakak! Tidak perlu tsundere begitu. Aku terima kok. Baiklah, aku pilih warna putih untuk kakak!" Seru Sehun dengan nada kelewat bahagia.

Jongin ingin sekali membalas perkataan Sehun yang mengatainya tsundere. Sialan, adik kelas macam apa dia, berani sekali dengan kakak kelasnya. Ah tapi justru itu daya tarik dari gadis kelewat putih ini. Tapi sebelum Jongin sempat mengeluarkan kata-katanya, Sehun sudah memfokuskan dirinya dengan si penjual _phone_ _case_ itu.

Jongin memaksa Sehun membolehkannya membelikan _phonecase_ untuknya, sebagai tanda dimulainya pertemanan mereka. Sehun awalnya menolak, karena si kakak tampan itu sudah menggantikan _handphone_ nya yang hancur dengan menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Tapi ternyata si Jongin itu keras kepala sekali. Sampai warnanya saja harus dia yang memilih. Eh tapi Sehun tidak menolak sih, karena kak Jongin memilihkan warna yang cocok dengan miliknya. Ya ampun, pipi Sehun memerah dan dia sudah menyengir lebar sekarang.

"Lihat! Cocok tidak?" Sehun menunjukkan _phonecase_ nya yang sudah terpasang dengan membawanya dekat wajahnya seperti model-model _endorse_. Aih senyumannya manis sekali.

Jongin tertegun untuk sesaat memandangi senyuman anak itu. Tapi kemudian menguasai dirinya dengan mengangguk. "Yep. Sesuai dengan kulitmu yang kelewat putih."

Wajah Sehun berubah dari tersenyum menjadi memelototi lelaki di depannya. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak kelewat putih!"

Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak meneramkan, malah terlihat lucu karena dia berusaha melebarkan matanya. "Sudahlah, kau tidak takut dengan tatapanmu. Ayo pulang."

"Ih kak Jongin mengajakku pulang, rasanya seperti kita tinggal satu rumah saja." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipinya seperti orang yang tersipu.

"Astaga pikiranmu."

Mereka tertawa dan keluar dari toko itu setelah Jongin membayar belanjaan mereka. Jongin sudah berada di atas motornya saat Sehun berhenti dan memasang ekspresi berfikir.

"Kau akan mengantarku sampai rumah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau aku tinggal disini?"

"Eh tidak! Benar akan mengantarku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yang membawamu pergi, jadi aku juga yang harus mengantarmu pulang."

Dalam hati Sehun semakin meratapi rasa sukanya pada lelaki ini. Sepertinya dia tidak salah, lelaki ini baik sekali dan sangat bertanggung jawab. Baru masalah begini saja tanggung jawabnya tinggi sekali, bagaimana nanti kalau mereka berumah tangga. Aih, Sehun ingin sekali jadi istri dari lelaki ini.

"Ayo, sudah semakin sore."

"Ah iya!" Sehun buru-buru naik ke motor Jongin setelah memakai helmnya. Keduanya kemudian meluncur ke rumah Sehun dengan Jongin yang mengendarai motornya dan Sehun yang mnejadi penunjuk jalan.

.

.

.

Ini masih pagi, tapi sekolah ramai sekali. Ya wajar sih, sekolah ramai saat pagi karena para murid berdatangan. Tapi ini ramai karena alasan yang berbeda. Dan terdengar banyak desas desus, bukan candaan seperti biasanya. Penyebabnya?

Silakan melihat ke arah parkiran motor untuk siswa. Kalian bisa lihat Sehun yang sedang menunggu Jongin yang sedang memarkirkan kendaraannya. Kenapa Sehun bisa ada disitu padahal anak itu tidak membawa motor? Well, jawabannya adalah, karena di berangkat bersama orang yang sedang ditunggunya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Tanyakan pada Jongin yang pagi-pagi sudah muncul di halaman depan rumah Sehun.

Orangtua Sehun nyaris tidak mengijinkan Sehun untuk naik motor pagi dengan lelaki itu, tapi Sehun mengingatkan mereka bahwa Jongin adalah kakak kelasnya yang kemarin mengganti _handphone_ nya, juga merupakan teman pertamanya di sekolahh itu. Dengan alasan itu, akhirnya orangtua Sehun mengijinkan putri mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama si kakak kelas.

Sejujurnya Sehun merasa sangat rishi dengan keadaan ini. Semua orang melihat kearahnya dan itu membuatnya menggembungkan pipinya. Dia melamun untuk beberapa saat hingga ada sebuah jari yang menusuk pipi gembungnya.

"Apa? Ayo ke kelas."

Ah, Jongin itu tidak peka atau bagaimana? Suasana halaman sekolah sedang ramai membicarakannya yang datang dengan gadis lain selain pacarnya, dan barusan dia menusuk-nusuk pipi gadis itu sambil tersenyum jahil. Gila, kalian bisa dengan suara pekikan tertahan dari beberapa gadis disana.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dan berjalan mendahui Jongin yang berjalan santai di belakangnya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Pemandangan itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dimana si gadis sedang merajuk kecil dan si pria hanya memperhatikannya dengan iseng. Mereka tidak menghiraukan semua pandangan dan bisik-bisik yang diarahkan pada keduanya.

"Nanti aku ada pertandingan uji coba dengan sekolah lain, aku tak akan mengikuti kelas sampai selesai." Ujar Jongin saat mereka sampai di depan kelas Sehun.

"Benarkan? Kenapa kemarin kau tidak latihan?"

Jongin menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. "Berlatih dekat jadwal pertandingan itu tidak dianjurkan. Aku hanya mempelajari strategi saja kemarin."

Sehun mengangguk dan terdiam, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi dan kenapa Jongin memberitahukan ini padanya.

"Nanti kau datang saja menonton kalau waktumu luang."

"Memangnya boleh?"

"Tentu. Itu terbuka untuk penonton umum. Akan kuberi lokasinya nanti, ya."

"Baiklah! Semangat kak Jongin!" Sehun menyemangati sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak kepalanya. "Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu."

Sehun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum dirinya sendiri memasuki ruang kelasnya. Aigo, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, kan? Padahal mereka hanya berteman biasa. Dan kak Jongin itu tipe yang romantis sekali, Sehun jadi ingin menangis saking bahagianya. Dia jadi semakin menginginkan kak Jongin jadi pacarnya. Tapi sial, sepertinya kak Jongin memang bersikap seperti itu pada siapa saja. Buktinya saja pacar pura-puranya itu, dia tak melakukan apapun meskipun dia bilang tidak suka padanya. Sehun harus berusaha lebih giat agar perhatian si kakak tampan hanya tertuju padanya.

Ah bicara soal pacar pura-pura si kakak tampan, kenapa wanita itu belum datang dan melabraknya, ya? Apa anak itu tidak masuk sekolah? Apa pedulinya. Baguslah, tak ada yang mengganggu paginya.

.

.

Tadi pagi Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan ikut kelas sampai selesai. Sepertinya memang benar, karena Sehun tak bisa menemukannya pada saat jam istirahat makan siang, lalu keterangan _last seen_ media nya sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Iya, mereka bertukar nomer telepon kemarin setelah Sehun dibelikan _handphone_ yang baru oleh si kakak tampan. Ya meskipun belum pernah bertukar pesan atau bertelepon, sih, tapi Sehun bisa melihat kegiatannya dari kontaknya. Pertama dan terakhir Sehun mendapat pesan dari pujaannya itu saat Jongin memberikan tautan lokasi pertandingannya dan kalimat "datang, ya" pada Sehun. Saat itu Sehun masih sedang dalam kegiatan belajar mengajar, dan saat Sehun membalasnya, si kaka tampan itu sudah tidak aktif. Ah rasanya pelajaran hari ini terasa lama sekali. Sehun ingin cepat-cepat menonton si kakak tampan bertanding.

.

.

Wah disini ramai sekali. Hanya pertandingan uji coba tapi penontonnya sangat ramai. Sehun kini sedang duduk di salah satu bangku penonton yang berada di tengah. Di kanan kirinya entah siapa, yang penting dia bisa melihat ke arah lapangan dengan jelas. Tadi selelsai kelas dia langsung bergegas menuju lokasi yang diberikan Jongin, takut-takut dirinya terlambat karena Jongin tidak memberitahukan jam mulainya. Untungnya saat dia datang pertandingan antara sekolahnya belum dimulai. Dia melihat kearah lapangan, berusaha menemukan si kakak tampan, tapi sepertinya dia dan timnya belum diturunkan ke lapangan. Sehun hanya bisa melihat beberpa wasit yang sedang berdiskusi di pingir lapangan dan beberapa orang yang memegang kamera, sepertinya dari tim jurnalis sekolah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara musik dan masuklah satu grup _cheerleader_ dengan pakaian khas mereka. Awalnya Sehun tak tahu itu _cheerleaders_ dari sekolah mana, tapi setelah matanya menangkap sosok yang di kenal, dia baru menyadarinya. Pantas saja tidak ada adegan _ayo membully Sehun_ hari ini, ternyata wanita itu ada disini. Wow, _skill_ nya hebta sekali, badannya lentur dan sempurna. Sehun jadi merasa minder karena badannya tidak lentur. Kalau masalah proporsi tubuh sih, Sehun percaya diri. Tapi gadis itu bisa menari dan meliukkan tubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu juga cantik kalau dilihat-lihat, pantas saja banyak lelaki yang berteriak-teriak memuja padanya. Apalah Sehun yang hanya seorang pemain game online, badannya kaku sekali.

Keriuhan penonton semakin meningkat kala para pemain basket dari Seoul International Highschoolmemasuki arena lapangan. Mereka terlihat sangat gagah dan yah perlu Sehun akui bahwa nyaris semua pemainnya tampan semua. Tapi tetap, yang paling tampan hanya kak Jongin! Sehun melambaikan tangannya, berusaha membuat si kakak tampan menydari kehadirannya, tapi sepertinya dia tak melihatnya karena dia hanya melambaikan tangan secara formal. Sehun mendesah dan menggembungkan pipinya. Baiklah tak apa. Mereka harus fokus pada pertandingan.

Setelahnya disusul oleh _cheerleader_ dan para pemain dari tim lawan. Penampilan mereka juga tak kalah bagus, sama-sama mendatangkan keriuhan dari para penonton yang menontonnya. Rasanya benar-benar seperti menonton penampilan dari tim _cheerleaders_ professional. Beberapa menit kemudian lapangan pun mulai dipersiapkan untuk pertandingan.

Selama pertandingan, kedua tim terlihat sama agresifnya dan sama-sama menunjukkan keahlian mereka secara profesional. Beberapa pelanggaran ringan terjadi dan sedikit luka-luka juga tak terelakkan. Ini hanya pertandingan uji coba, tapi sepertinya tak ada yang main-main dalam uji coba ini. Sehun meringis saat melihat Jongin terhempas akibat _blocking_ yang terlalu kasar dari lawannya. Tapi Jongin sepertinya biasa saja dan melanjutkan invasinya ke daerah lawan higga bisa mencetak poin.

Sehun mengakui kehebatan dan kelincahan dari lelaki itu. benar-benar pantang menyerah, dan dia juga terlihat adil dan tidak mau menang sendiri. Terbukti dari beberapa _assist_ yang dilakukannya dan berhasil membuahkan poin. Kerjasama tim basket sekolahnya memang hebat sekali. Saat istirahat _quarter_ , Jongin juga terlihat sesekali memberikan pengarahan dan motivasi pada teman satu timnya. Dia terlihat sangat bisa menjadi pemimpin, dan Sehun juga menyetujui keputusan siapapun yang menunjuk lelaki itu sebagai kapten.

Empat _quarter_ sengit berlalu, dan akhirnya pertandingan pun selesai. Sehun merasa miris dengan poin akhir yang menunjukkan angka 62-60, hanya berbeda satu bola yang sangat menyakitkan. Untungnya, poin 62 itu adalah milik sekolahnya alias hasil kerja keras Jongin dan pasukannya. Sehun bersorak bersama para penonton yang mendukung sekolahnya, lalu berdiri dari kursinya untuk turun ke lapangan, memberi ucapan selamat seperti teman-teman sekolahnya yang juga ikut menononton.

Sebenernya Sehun ingin menghampiri Jongin, tapi lelaki itu sedang dikerubuti oleh beberapa gadis yang merupakan anak satu sekolahnya. Memberi ucapan lah, bercanda lah. Jongin terlihat lelah tapi senyuman lebarnya menutupi rasa lelahnya itu. Dia berkeringat dan itu terlihat seksi sekali, Sehun jadi ingin mengelapi keringatnya seperti pacar-pacar atlet itu.

"Sehun!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil dan dia melihat Jongin sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kau datang juga."

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku kan ingin lihat tim mana yang dulu mengalahkan sekolah lamaku."

"Eh? Apa timku pernah bertanding dengan sekolahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi "Sekolah lamaku adalah Cheongdam National Highschool. Kalian mengalahkannya di turnamen kemarin. Tapi aku mengakui kehebatan kalian."

Jongin tertawa dan berterimakasih atas pujian dari gadis itu. "Tadi kau naik apa? Maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu."

"Tak masalah, aku naik bis tadi. Ada beberapa anak juga yang naik bisa bersama denganku, meskipun aku tidak kenal." Sehun menyengir di akhir kalimatnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau harus belajar berteman dengan orang."

"Kan ada kakak yang jadi temanku."

"Tapi kalau aku sedang tidak di sekolah seperti tadi kan kau tak ada yang menemani."

"Ah aku mandiri. Buktinya aku sampai sini dalam keadaan utuh!"

Jongin tertawa dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Mereka bercengkrama sesaat tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekelilingnya yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua.

Sangat aneh kalau dilihat, sehabis pertandingan biasanya Jongin akan bermalas-malasan di bangku pemain sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang kepanasan, tapi saat ini Jongin seperti memiliki energi yang penuh untuk mengobrol, bahkan sambil berdiri. Teman-teman satu timnya hanya melayangkan senyum jahil padanya yang dibalas dengan senyuman juga oleh Jongin, yang Sehun tidak mengerti artinya.

"Nanti kuantar pulang. Kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan mandi sebentar dan berganti pakaian."

"Tidak usah, kau pasti lelah kalau harus mengantarku pulang. Aku naik bis saja."

"Tak apa, aku yang memintamu datang. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi kak—"

"Sudah tunggu saja. Aku tak akan lama. Kalau saat aku kembali dan kau tak ada disini, aku tak mau berteman lagi denganmu."

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan menghela nafasnya saat Jongin berlari meninggalkan dirinya menuju ruang ganti, kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku penonton untuk menunggu lelaki itu.. Kak Jongin itu apa-apaan sih? Selalu memaksa mengantar dan menjemput Sehun sejak kemarin. Kalau begini kan rasanya Sehun seperti memiliki pacar, padahal mereka hanya berteman.

"Sepertinya kau tak punya rasa kapok, ya? Tak punya rasa malu juga."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara seorang gadis memecahkan adegan menunggunya, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara dan secara tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya. Sial sakit sekali, pipinya terasa perih.

"Ya! Apa-apan kau!" Sehun memegangi pipinya, tapi dibanding rasa sakitnya, dia lebih dikuasai oleh rasa marah.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. Jauhi kekasihku! Atau kau kubuat benar-benar menyesal. Sepertinya kau tak menghiraukan ucapanku kemarin, ya!" gadis itu semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis dan memandang gadis itu dengan wajah yang merendahkan. "Kekasih pura-pura saja posesif sekali. Tolong sadari posisimu, nona. Aku hanya berteman dengannya, dan setidaknya aku tidak memanfaatkan kebaikannya."

Gadis yang sudah marah itu semakin marah dan menarik rambut panjang milik Sehun. Lalu memakinya dengan sebutan gadis perebut pacar orang. Sehun berusaha melepaskan tarikan pada rambutnya yang sepertinya gagal karena gadis itu memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat juga. Sial, sepertinya dia akan botak habis ini.

Mengenai sebutan gadis perebut pacar orang itu, Sehun akan mengakuinya kalau mereka memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenyataannya mereka hanya pura-pura, dan kalau mereka memang profesional dalam sandiwara yang mereka lakukan, seharusnya _no one hurts, right?_

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan Jongin. Dan status kalian palsu. Jadi aku bukan perebut pacar orang."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Sebuah suara berat milik seorang lelaki memecahkan pertengkaran mereka. Tangan yang tadi menjambak rambut Sehun dilepaskan secara perlahan agar tidak menyakiti baik si pemilik rambut maupun si pemilik tangan. Kemudian si pemilik suara berdiri di antara mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian ributkan. Kalian perempuan, bersikaplah lembut layaknya perempuan."

"Kenapa kau selalu membela anak baru itu, Jongin? Kau pacarku!"

"Aku tak membela siapapun. Dan bisakah kita tidak membawa-bawa status seperti itu? Aku merasa tidak nyaman."

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan merapikan rambutnya, "Aku pulang duluan, kalian selesaikanlah masalah status kalian."

"Sehun tunggu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Wah, jadi kalian sudah pada tahap pergi dan pulang bersama? Berapa banyak yang aku lewatkan? Kudengar tadi pagi kalian juga datang bersama. Apa semalam kalian tidur bersama juga?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada sarkastik yang sangat merendahkan.

Jongin rasanya ingin menampar mulut gadis itu, tapi dia sadar bahwa kekerasan hanya akan menambah masalah. Pria itu terbagi antara gadis yang menjadi 'pacarnya' atau Sehun yang baru saja menjadi temannya. Gadis itu adalah _pacar_ sekaligus sahabatnya dari kecil. Status diantara mereka terasa mengikat tapi juga membuat gila, karena Jongin semakin tidak nyaman dengan sikap gadis itu ynag semakin _gila status dan posisi._ Di lain pihak Sehun merupakn anak baru yang juga baru saja berteman dengannya, tapi Sehun memberikan kenyamanan saat mereka berinteraksi. Rasanya seperti tak ada beban. Jongin tak mau menjadi lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jwab dengan komitmennya dulu menyetujui perjanjian dengan gadis itu, tapi Jongin juga lelah dan ingin bebas dari semuanya.

"Kita benar-benar harus meluruskan masalah ini. Aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam." Jongin kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Sehun yang sudah keluar dari arena olahraga itu.

"Sehun. Ayo aku antar pulang."

"Kau pulanglah duluan, aku bisa sendiri, Jongin."

"Aku memaksa. Ayo."

Sehun menggelengke arah Jongin dan Jongin membelalakkan matanya melihat tanda merah di pipi gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Astaga pipimu merah sekali!" Jongin buru-buru menangkup pipi Sehun dan meringis setelah meliaht pipi merah itu dari dekat. "Apa tadi dia menamparmu? Astaga, keterlaluan sekali."

Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pipinya karena anak itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. "Pulanglah, aku mau sendiri."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Kau tak mengerti bahasa manusia, ya? Harus dengan bahasa apa aku mengartikannya, Jongin? Aku mau pulang sendiri." Eww, sepertinya Sehun benar-benar sedang dalam mood yang buruk.

"Baiklah kau pulang sendiri. Aku menunggumu dirumahmu, dan aku akan meminta maaf pada orangtuamu karena menyebabkan anaknya seperti ini."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kau begini setelah menonton pertandinganku, jadi aku akan tanggung jawab."

Sehun menghela napasnya dan menggumam kata terserah. Lelaki itu malah menariknya ke arah parkiran motor dan memakaikan helm padanya. Sehun hanya menurut saja, tapi sesungguhnya dia ingin menangis. Lelaki ini memiliki rasa tanggungjawab yang sangat tinggi. Dia merasa bersalah juga karena menyebabkan posisinya menjadi sulit seperti ini. Rasanya kalau bisa Sehun ingin mengulang semuanya agar tidak menjadi seperti ini.

Mendengar cerita Jongin sebelumnya, Sehun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin adalah tipe orang yang sangat menghargai sebuah hubungan, apapun bentuk hubungannya. Keluarga, teman, maupun kekasih. Dia pasti akan melakukan apapun yang dia bisa untuk menyenangkan mereka. Mengingat perilaku Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kelembutan pada gadis itu, Sehun merasa telah melukai perasaan Jongin juga. Karena dia dapat melihat usaha Jongin untuk tidak membuatnya bertengkar dengan gadis itu namun selalu berujung pada pertengkaran juga.

Sehun seperti menyia-nyiakan usaha Jongin untuk membuat mereka tidak bertengkar. Saat Jongin bersamanya dan Sehun bercerita soal _pacarnya_ yang membullynya, Jongin pasti akan membela wanita itu. dan sepertinya Jongin juga membela Sehun di depan wanita itu karena wanita itu selalu saja mengncar dirinya.

Sehun yakin, Jongin bukannya senang mendua, tapi dia adalah tipe yang suka menjaga perasaan orang lain. Kalau Jongin jahat, sudah tentu dia meninggalkan gadis itu yang hanya memiliki status palsu sebagai pacarnya. Tapi Jongin masih bertahan dengan hal itu. kemudian datang Sehun yang secara kasar dapat dianggap ingin _menghancurkan_ hubungan mereka.

 _Sepertinya Jongin terlalu baik, dan aku terlalu jahat_. Dalam hati Sehun berkata seperti itu.

" _Maafkan aku, Kak Jongin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 __ahra30/10/2016_

 _Hai hai hai_

 _Akhirnya update juga heheh._ _Terimakasih semuanyaaa yang sudah review follow fav dll. Love youuuu_

 _Tak ada pesan khusus untuk sekarang hehe. Tapi sepertinya Sehun jadi baper ya?_


	4. Chapter 4

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 4**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _It's been a while yeah mianhae_

 _._

 _._

Tak ada yang bisa kalian dengar disini, hanya sayup-sayup teriakan dan tawa anak-anak yang sibuk bermain bola yang bisa kalian dengar. Pemandangan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola dengan riangnya itu juga seharusnya menjadi sebuah _mood boster_ bagi sore kalian yang melelahkan, tapi sepertinya dua orang anak SMA ini hanya diam saja di bangku taman itu. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar, hanya helaan nafas yang sesekali terdengar. Mata mereka tertuju pada kerumunan anak-anak yang riang itu, tapi pikiran mereka seperti melayang entah kemana. Si gadis manis dengan wajah tertekannya, dan si pria tampan dengan tatapan sendunya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi seperti ada sebuah dinding tebal tak kasat mata yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Si pria menengok ke arah datangnya suara kecil itu, ditatapnya si pemilik suara dengan raut wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Aku minta maaf." Sekali lagi kalimat itu terdengar sedikit lebih keras. "Maaf aku telah merusak hubungan kalian." Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kerumunan anak-anak, wanita itu kembali menyuarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya sejak tadi.

Bukannya membalas, lelaki itu malah mendengus dan tertawa mengejek. "Apanya yang rusak? Tak ada yang rusak disini, Sehun." Lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kerumunan anak-anak yang sekarang tengah bergulat di taman sambil tertawa lepas, sedikit banyak tingkah mereka memunculkan sebuah senyum di wajah tampan pria ini.

"Aku merusak hubunganmu dengan wanita itu. Aku membuat kalian bertengkar."

"Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja, untuk saat ini. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan dan tak ada yang perlu meminta maaf. Kalaupun ada yang harus minta maaf, rasanya akulah orangnya. Aku harus minta maaf padamu karena membuatmu menjadi sasaran _bully_ wanita itu."

Wanita bernama Sehun itu menggeleng, "Jelas aku merusak hubungan kalian, Jongin. Sejak kejadian aku menguping di _locker room_ itu kalian jadi sering bertengkar, kan? Padahal kau bilang kalian adalah sahabat sejak kecil."

Jongin tertawa dan rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipi menggembung milik gadis itu. "Kau percaya diri sekali, eh? Kami bahkan sudah sering bertengkar sejak dia mendapat posisinya sebagai ketua tim _cheerleader_ , jadi itu bukan salahmu."

"Tapi—"

Jongin menggeleng dan memutuskan kalimat gadis itu, "Memang sudah begitu keadaannya, hanya saja kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan dijadikan pelampiasan oleh gadis itu. tapi percaya padaku, sesungguhnya gadis itu gadis yang baik."

"Kau membelanya lagi." Sehun memberengutkan wajahnya, dia tak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburunya. Dia juga ingin ada seorang lelaki yang membelanya sampai seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak membelanya. Tapi gadis itu memang benar-benar seorang gadis yang baik hatinya. Kalau dia tidak baik, aku tak akan berteman dengannya."

Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa mempedulikan perkataan lelaki itu. Sungguh, banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Inginnya berpikir jernih, tapi rasa sedih, marah dan cemburu membuat pikirannya kalut. Dia tak tahu lagi mana yang sebenarnya benar dan salah dalam hubungan ini. Mereka hanya berteman, tapi rasanya Sehun ingin sekali mengklaim lelaki ini, disisi lain lelaki ini punya alasan mengapa masih mempertahankan hubungan palsunya dengan gadis itu, dan hal itu membuat Sehun cemburu. Sungguh, Sehun sangat cemburu dengan kebaikan lelaki ini.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, alismu sudah mulai keriput." Canda Jongin di tengah-tengah lamunan Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berpikir keras? Kau dan dia berpacaran dengan status yang palsu, aku menembakmu dan kau menolakku dengan alasan gadis itu, tapi kau juga selalu memberikan harapan dengan kebaikan-kebaikan yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku tahu itu semua adalah kesalahanku di awal, yang membiarkanmu tetap berada di sekelilingku padahal aku tahu semakin hari aku semakin berharap padamu. Kadang aku tak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku sendiri. Aku merasa seperti anak kecil." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Itu wajar untuk anak seusia kita. Emosi kita masih labil. Dan untuk masalah aku yang memberimu harapan, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Sehun mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, rasanya seperti ingin menangis. Sehun bukan gadis yang cengeng, tapi mengingat kekacauan yang terjadi ini adalah bagian dari kesalahannya membuat dirinya ingin melampiaskan semuanya menjadi sebuah tangisan keras.

"Hey jangan menangis. Maafkan aku." Jongin terlihat panik saat melihat setetes air mata turun di pipi gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Wajahnya menampilkan rasa cemas yang begitu kentara dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat air mata gadis itu semakin deras. "Astaga Sehun, jangan menangis kumohon."

"Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi air mataku terus turun." Jawab Sehun sambil menyeka pipinya yang basah. Gadis itu juga terlihat sama paniknya dengan lelaki itu, berkali-kali menyeka air matanya tapi tetap saja matanya basah.

"Shhh.. sudah sudah. Maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi." Jongin berusaha menenangkan dengan memeluk gadis itu dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, membiarkan air mata gadis itu membasahi baju seragamnya. "Maafkan aku, kumohon jangan menangis, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menggeleng dan dipeluk seperti itu bukannya membuat tangisannya berhenti malah membuatnya semakin tersedu. Pelukan Jongin terasa nyaman sekali dan dia semakin merasa cemburu dengan siapapun yang pernah dipeluk oleh lelaki ini.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya tangisan gadis itu dapat berhenti. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menyisir rambut Sehun yang berantakan dengan jarinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Lihat, kau jelek sekarang." Ujarnya sambil tertawa ringan yang dihadiahi sebuah pukulan kecil di lengannya oleh orang yang baru saja dia bilang jelek.

"Biar saja, aku merasa emosional sekali hari ini." Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya dan menarik nafas panjang, mencoba membebaskan hatinya yang berat. "Tapi aku merasa lebih baik. Terimakasih Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk dan memperhatikan pipi Sehun yang masih sedikit memerah bekas tamparan gadis itu. Dia mengelusnya dengan lembut menggunakan jarinya dan menyebabkan Sehun sedikit meringis. "Masih sakit, ya?" pertanyaannya itu diiyakan oleh Sehun tapi gadis itu bilang tak apa-apa karena nanti sakitnya akan hilang.

Beberapa berlalu dengan keheningan, namun kali ini keheningan itu terasa lebih menenangkan dan tanpa beban. Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore, anak-anak yang tadi masih bermain pun kini sudah mulai meninggalkan taman itu.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, Sehun. Setelah ini aku harus ke rumahnya."

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya?" Tanpa sengaja Sehun menunjukkan wajah memelasnya seperti seekor anjing yang tidak diajak bermain. Hatinya masih tidak rela Jongin akan menemui gadis itu, meski hubungan mereka sendiri tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Jangan menunjukkan wajah seperti itu. Aku jadi tak tega." Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo." Ajaknya. Tapi Sehun masih saja mempertahankan posisi duduknya dengan wajah memelasnya itu. "Oh Sehun, ayo."

"Tapi jangan bertemu dengannya." Rajuk Sehun.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, Sehun. Kalau tidak bertemu dengannya bagaimana bisa selesai?"

Sehun mendengus dan berdiri dari duduknya sambil setengah tidak rela. "Baiklah terserah." Gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arah motor Jongin bahkan mendahului pemiliknya.

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah gadis itu dan menyusulnya, mencubit pipi gembil gadis yang masih saja cemberut itu dengan penuh rasa gemas. "Belum jadi kekasihku sudah cemburuan begini, hem?"

Sehun menepis tangan lelaki itu dan semakin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Bahkan sepertinya aku tak akan pernah jadi kekasihmu."

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan naik ke atas motornya. Dia memberikan helm pada gadis itu dan memakai miliknya. Setelah gadis itu memakai helmnya dan naik ke atas motor, merekapun mulai berkendara menuju kediaman Sehun.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak terakhir Jongin mengantarnya pulang. Mereka bertemu di sekolah tapi Jongin tidak menjemput atau mengantarnya lagi serti kemarin-kemarin. Jongin bilang dia ada beberapa urusan untuk beberapa hari setiap pulang sekolah. Sesungguhnya Sehun rindu sekali ingin pulang bersama lelaki itu dan menghabiskan waktu sore mereka bersama. Beberapa kali Sehun dimarahi orangtuanya karena pulang lebih dari jam 6 petang, tapi Jongin selalu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada kedua orangtuanya. Jongin akan berkata "Maafkan saya membawa anak anda tanpa izin" atau "Ini salah saya memintanya menemani saya sampai larut begini, saya mohon maaf" kepada kedua orangtuanya. Atau saat pagi dia menjemput Sehun, lelaki itu akan datang lebih pagi dari ayahnya berangkat kerja.

Sehun tak pernah memintanya mengantar atau menjemput, hanya saja nyaris setiap pagi lelaki itu sudah ada di halaman rumahnya untuk berangkat bersama atau menunggunya di depan kelas untuk pulang bersama. Berkali-kali juga Sehun ditanya apa hubungannya dengan Jongin oleh orangtuanya, dan berkali-kali pula orangtuanya tak percaya kala Sehun menjawab bahwa Jongin hanya sebatas kakak kelasnya. "Tapi kakak kelas biasa tak akan bersikap seperti seorang pacar" ayahnya selalu berkata seperti itu. "Sikapnya seperti ayahmu dulu saat kami berpacaran." Dan Ibunya tidak membantu dengan perkataannya itu. Semakin lama Sehun semakin terbawa perasaan. Inginnya Jongin menerima pernyataan cintanya itu, dan memutuskan hubungan palsunya.

Ah bicara soal hubungan palsunya, bagaimana kabar dua orang itu, ya? Sehun tak mendengar kabar apapun yang berkaitan dengan mereka selain berita akan diadakan pemilihan ketua _cheerleader_ yang baru dan pencalonan akan dimulai. Apa Jongin sudah memutuskan gadis itu ya? Entahlah, Sehun tak mengerti, dan Jongin tak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

.

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju halte bis saat tiba-tiba seseorang membunyikan klakson motornya. Sehun rasa itu ditujukan kearahnya, mungkin karena gadis itu menghalangi jalan, maka dari itu dia berjalan menepi tanpa menengok ke arah si pengendara motor. Tapi kemudian suara klakson kedua dibunyikan dan hal itu membuatnya risih. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, Sehun membalikkan badan ke arah sumber suara itu dan terkejut saat melihat cegiran bodoh orang yang selama ini ditunggunya.

"Kau berisik, Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa dan mematikan mesin motornya lalu membuka helmnya. "Lama tak bertemu, Sehun." Lelaki itu lalu melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas sebuah dengusan oleh Sehun.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Ayo aku antar pulang."

"Tak usah, aku naik bis saja."

"Oh ayolah, Sehun. Tidak baik anak gadis pulang sendirian."

"Cih apa-apaan kalimatmu itu."

Jongin tertawa dan menyodorkan helmnya yang lain ke arah gadis itu. "Ayo, aku kangen orangtuamu."

Sehun menatap Jongin horor dengan kalimatnya itu. bisa-bisanya kangen dengan kedua orangtuanya dan dia bahkan tidak bilang kangen pada gadis itu. "Ya sana temui ayah ibuku dirumah, aku naik bis."

"Mana bisa aku bertemu orangtua seorang gadis dan membiarkan gadis itu naik bis sendirian, mau dibilang apa aku oleh orangtuanya."

"Kau bilang kangen dengan orangtuaku, ya sana temui mereka, bukan menemuiku."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Ya ampun, gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali, dia seperti sedang cemburu dan merajuk. "Baiklah, aku juga merindukanmu. Jadi, bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Cih, dasar pembual." Wajah marah yang berusaha ditunjukkan oleh Sehun sepertinya gagal total, karena gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman dan wajah memerahnya. Hatinya terasa sangat bahagia sekali melihat Jongin setelah beberapa hari dan bahkan lelaki itu bilang bahwa dia merindukannya. Ya Tuhan, dada Sehun rasanya penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Sehun akhirnya mau pulang bersama Jongin, dan seperti biasa, Jongin membawanya untuk mampir menghabiskan sore mereka. Kali ini Jongin membawanya ke sebuah _Library Cafe_ yang dekat dengan kawasan salah satu kampus di kota itu. Mereka duduk di meja untuk dua orang yang dekat dengan kaca besar dengan pemandangan ke arah jalan. Dua gelas minuman dingin sudah tersaji di atas meja mereka.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun di sela sisipannya pada minuman itu.

"Merindukanku, ya?" Goda Jongin.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan membuang muka ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi pipinya yang kembali memerah. Sikapnya itu memperoleh sebuah kekehan dari lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, kok. Aku sibuk. Banyak hal yang harus ku kerjakan. Dan sekarang aku kelas XII kalau kau lupa."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengaduk-aduk minumnnya menggunakan sedotan. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Beberapa hari tak bertemu rasanya canggung sekali, dan terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Sehun menangis. Ya Ampun memalukan sekali.

"Aku sudah memutuskan gadis itu."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jongin dengan mata yang membola seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Apa? Aku serius."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu bisa, memangnya apa yang tidak bisa?"

"Ish, selama ini kau tahu hubungan kalian tidak sehat dan kau baru mengambil tindakan sekarang? Aku tak mengerti kalian, terutama dirimu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal agar lebih mengerti satu sama lain?"

"Berhenti menggombaliku, aku tahu kau tidak siap berpacaran sekarang."

" _Damn! K_ au benar, Nona Oh. Aku memang belum siap berpacaran untuk sekarang. Tapi tak ada salahnya kalau kita saling mengenal, kan?"

"Memangnya kita tidak saling kenal sekarang, huh?"

" _I mean,_ _being more closer, maybe?"_

"Berhenti memberiku harapan, Jongin. Aku sudah cukup berusaha kuat untuk tidak menembakmu di hadapan semua orang agar kau mau menjadi kekasihku."

"Wow, kau benar-benar punya pemikiran seperti itu? Gadis yang nekat sekali."

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya dan menyisip minumannya, sedikit meringis saat dirinya terserang _brain freezing. "_ Apapun itu, berhenti bersikap terlalu dekat denganku. Kau ingin aku menangis lagi ya? Itu kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah aku alami. Bahkan ibuku menertawaiku tanpa henti saat aku bercerita kejadian itu."

"Ibumu menertawaimu? Ya ampun ibumu sesuatu sekali." Jongin sedikit tertawa diantara kalimatnya. "Anaknya menangis karena seorang pria jahat tapi beliau malah menertawainya."

"Tidak, pria itu bukan pria jahat. Ibuku bilang, aku terlalu agresif dan tidak memperhatikan situasi, jadi jangan salahkan orang lain."

"Yah ibumu ada benarnya juga. Kau agresif sekali, sih."

Sehun mengangguk dan memang dia mengakui hal itu setelah beberapa hari melakukan _self-reflection_. Ibunya bilang pelan-pelan saja dalam melakukan sesuatu, kalau memang jodoh tak akan kemana. Ibunya memang benar, tapi namanya anak muda, rasanya _geregetan_ sekali saat melihat _gebetan_ mu dan kau tak bisa mengklaimnya menjadi kekasihmu.

"Lagipula wanita itu seharusnya menunggu dan membiarkan prianya berjuang untuknya."

"Kenapa pikiranmu kuno sekali? Sekarang kan sudah jamannya _gender equality._ "

"Bukannya aku menolak konsep itu, hanya saja bagiku wanita itu seharusnya membiarkan prianya yang datang dan memperjuangkan mereka. Kau tahu nanti wanita akan mengandung dan melahirkan, kan? Kurasa perjuangan seorang wanita sudah sangat besar dengan dua hal itu, belum lagi nanti mereka yang akan mengurus anak dan suaminya. Lalu jika seorang pria tidak memperjuangkan wanitanya, apa fungsi pria di dunia ini? Hanya diam saja? Yang jelas aku tak mau menjadi pria yang hanya diam saja."

Penjelasan Jongin itu sangat membuat Sehun tak dapat berkata-kata, dia menjelaskan dengan baik mengapa seorang wanita harus membiarkan prianya berjuang mendapatkannya. Rasanya lelaki itu memiliki rasa tanggungjawab yang sangat tinggi. Masih kelas XII dan lelaki ini sudah sedewasa ini, apakah ada hal lain yang kurang dari pria ini? Tuhan, Sehun semakin suka dengan lelaki ini.

"Kau dewasa sekali, Jongin."

"Kurasa ayah dan ibuku mendidikku dengan benar." Jongin tertawa di akhir kalimatnya dan meminum minumannya. "Yang jelas, aku akan memperjuangkan wanitaku pada saatnya nanti."

Tuhan bolehkan Sehun berharap bahwa kata 'wanita' itu ditujukan padanya? Sehun sangat berharap bahwa Jongin adalah benar-benar jodohnya kelak. Pria itu begitu sempurna dimatanya, nyaris tanpa cela, dan Sehun jadi semakin ingin memilikinya.

Mereka bercengkrama dan bercanda untuk beberapa saat sampai mereka tersadar bahwa matahari sudah bersembunyi dan bulan sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Seperti biasa, Jongin mengantarkan Sehun hingga sampai halaman rumahnya, dan seperti hari-hari lainnya dimana Sehun pulang terlambat, kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu kedatangannya di teras rumah sambil menikmati suasana sore. Bedanya hari ini mereka melihat senyuman yang sangat lebar dari keuda muda-mudi itu. Sepertinya anak gadis dan kakak kelasnya terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Halo, nak Jongin. Lama tidak berjumpa, ya." Sapa ayah Sehun saat Jongin menghampiri mereka ke teras rumah.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan sambil berjabat tangan dengan ayah dan ibu Sehun. "Maafkan aku mengantar Sehun terlambat lagi, aku memintanya menemaniku tadi." Jongin sedikit membungkuk di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tak apa asalkan anak gadis kami sampai dengan selamat. Lagipula, kau tak perlu mengantarnya, Jongin. Anak ini pasti merepotkanmu. Biarkan saja dia naik bis." Sahut ibu Sehun.

"Tidak, Sehun tidak merepotkan, dan aku yang selalu memaksanya untuk menemani dan menerima tawaranku untuk mengantarnya pulang." Ucap Jongin dengan sebuah cengiran canggung.

"Kau mau mampir dulu? Kita bisa makan malam bersama, nak. Ini sudah malam, kau pasti lapar." Ajak Ayah Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng dan menolak tawaran ayah Sehun dengan sopan, menjelaskan bahwa orangtuanya mungkin sudah menunggunya dan dia memiliki kelas malam tambahan untuk persiapan ujian nasional nanti. Setelahnya Jongin pamit pada kedua orangtua Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu lalu pulang dengan mengendarai motornya.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun menjadi bahan ledekan orangtuanya karena sudah mulai diantar pulang lagi oleh lelaki yang disukainya. Kedua orangtuanya menggodanya dengan mengungkit-ungkit betapa lebarnya senyuman gadis itu dan betapa bercahayanya wajah bahagia anak gadis mereka saat sampai di rumah tadi bersama kakak kelasnya itu. Sehun tak bisa mengelak dan hanya bisa merengek sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu sekaligus bahagia.

Sore ini terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Sehun, melihat Jongin lagi dan mengetahui bahwa hubungan palsunya sudah putus. Meski pada akhir hari ini Jongin tidak menjadi kekasihnya, tapi setidaknya Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena tak akan ada gadis lain yang mengklaim Jongin sebagai pacarnya, dan sikap Jongin benar-benar terbuka sore ini. Sehun berharap yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka kedepannya.

.

.

.

Ahra_17/11/2016

Halo, ada yang ingat FF ini? Hueee maafkan aku yang menelantarkan cerita iniiiii aku sibuk sekali dan rasanya pikiranku terpecah, tak tahu mana dulu yang harus aku kerjakan. Pada ujungnya aku hanya akan diam di depan laptop, bolak balik membuka tugas tanpa melakukan apapun =_= menyedihkan memang.

Ohiya, akhir akhir ini aku merasa sangat angsty dan banyak ide-ide angst yang berkeliaran di kepalaku. Rasanya ingin aku ketik dan publish tapi hutang ff ku sudah cukup banyak. Mari selesaikan satu persatu.

P.S.: ada yang bisa menghiburku? Rasanya aku mau pulang tidak mau lihat kertas atau laptop atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan tugas


	5. Chapter 5

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 5**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!Hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jongin's "What is this" on 24 is just fhsjvsdflias and Sehuns rap part sounds so innocent I die. Give my baby more lines juseyoooo_

 _._

 _._

Sehun bukanlah tipe anak yang suka PDA. Tidak. Dia bahkan tipe yang lebih suka menyembunyikan ekspresinya, kecuali untuk beberapa hal. Kalian tidak tahu apa itu PDA? _PDA stands for Public Display of Affection._ Mudahnya, mengumbar kemesraan. _Heck,_ bahkan hubungannya dengan si kakak kelas tampan itu tidak memiliki nama yang jelas selain sekedar "teman". Tapi mereka mesra sekali, hal itu harus diakui oleh keduanya dan semua orang di sekolah itu sedang membicarakan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari diantar ke kelas, setiap jam istirahat dijemput untuk dibawa ke kantin dan makan bersama, pulang pun ditunggu dan diantar sampai rumah.

Sehun akhirnya mulai memiliki banyak teman di sekolah barunya. Awalnya mereka hanya menaggumi Sehun karena keberaniannya melawan kakak kelas yang melabraknya waktu itu. Mereka penasaran dan akhirnya menjadi berteman. Tentu saja itu hal yang baik, dia jadi tidak kesepian lagi di kelas, dan ekspresi wajahnya bisa lebih banyak dari sekedar wajah "batu"nya. Sehun terlihat lebih bahagia dengan sekolah batunya sekarang. Well, meskipun kehidupan cintanya belum bisa dikatakan bahagia juga.

Iya, si kakak kelas tampan itu memang sudah putus dengan kekasih "palsu"nya itu, juga lebih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sehun. Tapi bukan berarti mereka memiliki sebuah status yang jelas. Sejelas-jelasnya status yang mereka miliki adalah sebagai teman. Ya, hanya itu. Semua yang melihat kedekatan dan kemesraan mereka pasti tak akan percaya dengan status itu, namun sayangnya memang itulah adanya. Sebenarnya Sehun cukup tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Inginnya mengklaim si kakak tampan itu sebagai miliknya, tapi apa daya, dia tak memiliki wewenang apapun atasnya.

Jongin? Ya Tuhan lelaki itu seperti tak mengerti perasaan wanita saja. _Well,_ Sehun tidak suka dibilang sebagai gadis yang manja maupun cengeng. Tidak, dia benar-benar seorang gadis yang jauh dari kata itu. Tapi keadaannya dengan Jongin saat ini benar-benar ingin membuatnya menangis bahkan merengek. Perasaannya berkembang terlalu cepat, ya? Bagaimana tidak? Setiap hari Jongin menyirami perasaan itu dengan perhatian dan harapan-harapannya. Meski entah siapa yang memberi harapan atau memang terlalu berharap, yang jelas perasaan suka Sehun terhadap kakak kelas tampannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Setiap pagi Jongin akan menjemputnya di depan rumah, bahkan saat ayah Sehun belum mengeluarkan kendaraannya lelaki itu terkadang sudah sampai di halaman rumahnya. Bukan hanya dijemput, Jongin juga akan selalu mengantarkannya sampai ke depan kelas. Saat Sehun bertanya kenapa harus diantarkan, Jongin akan menjawab kalau dia tidak berencana mengantarkannya, hanya saja kelas Sehun searah dengan kelasnya. Perlu kalian ketahui bahwa jawaban Jongin yang satu ini -kadang- merupakan suatu kebohongan, karena system kelas di sekolah ini adalah _moving class,_ dengan tiap anak memilih mata pelajarannya sesuai yang diinginkannya -kecuali mata pelajaran wajib-, _which means_ bisa saja kelas Sehun ada di lantai 3 sedangkan kelas Jongin ada di lantai 1, tapi Jongin tetap mengantarkan adik kelasnya itu.

Pada jam istirahat makan siang, Jongin akan menemui Sehun di depan kelasnya, atau mereka akan bertemu di kantin, tergantung pada keadaan mengingat Jongin yang sudah mulai sibuk dengan kelas akhirnya dan persiapan-persiapannya menjelang ujian. Pada jam makan siang inilah perasaan Sehun seperti terombang ambing. Dia senang, tentu saja, dengan kehadiran Jongin yang selalu menemani istirahatnya. Tapi dia juga tidak suka dengan kenyataan that _everyone cheers for her and Jongin's relationship_. Pada saat seperti inilah, setiap kali kembali ke kelas rasanya Sehun ingin marah tapi disaat yang bersamaan ingin merengek. Dia benci dengan keadaan seperti itu. Inginnya bahagia seperti yang orang-orang teriakkan, tapi kebahagiaan yang mana? Pantaskah dia berbahagia saat lelaki yang mereka pasangkan dengannya itu masih bukan "siapa-siapa"nya?

"Jongin?"

"Kau harus memanggilku 'kakak'. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Jongin."

"Panggil aku 'kak', Sehun. Kenapa kau sulit sekali mengucapkannya, sih?"

"Kita ini apa?"

"Huh?"

"Kita ini apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua ini. Kau mengantar jemputku setiap hari, kita selalu makan siang bersama, bahkan kau dekat dengan orantuaku. Lalu hubungan kita ini apa?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari es krim vanila yang sedari tadi diaduk-aduknya tanpa minat untuk melihat kakak kelas dihadapannya yang sedang asik memakan es krim coklatnya. Dia melihat Jongin menghentikan gerakan makannya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Kita teman, kan?"

Teman.

Selalu itu yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Wajahnya menjadi muram dan dia jadi tidak berselera dengan es krimnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat.

"Aku mau pulang."

Jongin meliriknya dari kegiatan memakan es krimnya, sedikit menjilat bibirnya yang terkena lelahan es krim dan mengankakt sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi es krim mu belum habis."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku mau pulang."

"Tapi es krim ku juga belum habis. Jangan buang-buang makanan."

"Kau saja yang makan."

Dengan kalimat itu, Sehun mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berusaha dengan keras menahan kesal dan sedih dari perasaannya. Sehun hendak melangkah pergi saat Jongin menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali, tapi Sehun berhasil menepisnya.

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Duduklah."

"Tidak mau!"

Sehun tetap memaksa untuk melangkah pergi namun Jongin terus saja memaksanya untuk duduk. Kalau cafe itu sedang ramai pengunjung, sudah pasti mereka sedang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku mau pu-"

"Aku bilang duduk."

Sehun tertegun dari posisinya yang sedang berusaha menepis tangan Jongin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit membesar. Jujur, Sehun takut mendengar suara Jongin barusan. Suara itu begitu mengintimidasi dan menuntut. Suara yang selama ini belum pernah didengar olehnya.

Gadis itu kembali duduk di kursinya dan menatap Jongin dengan perasaan was-was. Dia menelan ludahnya dengan perlahan melihat Jongin menatap es krim dihadapannya dengan tatapan tajam dan rahang yang mengeras. Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Jongin seluruh tubuh Jongin sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Sehun menunduk secara refleks akibat rasa takut dan bersalahnya, dia bermain-main canggung dengan telapak tangannya yang basah.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dengan keras dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Lelaki itu mengambil tisu dan mengusap bibirnya untuk menghilangkan bekas es krim yang dimakannya.

"Maafkan aku, ayo kuantar pulang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang gadis, Jongin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan meuju pintu cafe dengan langkah kaki yang besar.

Sehun memandangi punggung lelaki yang disukainya itu dengan pandangan bersalah. _Aku membuatnya marah._ Kini perasaannya semakin tidak karuan, tapi yang jelas dia sangat ingin menangis.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Jongin fokus dengan kendaraan dan jalan, sedangkan Sehun dengan canggung duduk di belakangnya, memikirkan banyak hal yang membuatnya pusing. Bahkan saat sampai di halaman rumahnya, Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk saat Sehun mengatakan terimakasih padanya dan langsung meluncur menjauhi rumah tersebut.

Sehun membuang nafasnya lelah, dengan tidak bertenaga berjalan meuju rumahnya, mengabaikan sapaan riang dari ibunya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Jangan tanyakan apa yang dilakukannya di kamar sepanjang malam, yang jelas orangtuanya kehabisan akal untuk membuatnya keluar dari kamar hanya sekedar untuk makan malam. Bahkan ayahnya sama sekali belum melihat wajah cantik putrinya hari itu.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, tapi bagi Sehun waktu terasa lama sekali. Teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa di wajahnya muncul keriput karena dirinya terlalu banyak berfikir. Sehun sering terlihat tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Pernah di salah satu hari tersebut, Sehun jatuh kerena tersandung tangga kecil di dekat perpustakaan. Untungnya saat itu hanya ada teman-temannya, sehingga rasa malunya bisa sedikit dikurangi.

Ketidakfokusan Sehun ini bukannya tidak beralasan, justru karena ada sesuatu yang besar yang membuatnya memikirkan hal tersebut terus menerus.

Jongin tidak berbicara dengannya.

Yup, sejak kejadian di tempat es krim itu, Jongin tidak lagi berbicara dengannya. Terakhir kali Jongin mengabari adalah _chat_ nya setelah mengantarkan Sehun terakhir kali. Inti kalimatnya adalah lelai itu tidak bisa menjemput besok, karena ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya.

Sehun berniat untuk meminta maaf padanya saat makan siang, tapi ternyata lelaki itu tidak datang ke kelasnya, tidak pula terlihat di kantin. Sehun kemudian mencarinya di lapangan, tetapi dia juga tidak menemukannya. Kemudian Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arena olahraga dan benar saja, lelaki itu sedang berlari sambil men _dribble_ bola basket yang ada di tangannya. Lelaki itu terlihat santai sekali bermain bersama teman-temannya. Gadis berkulit putih bersih itu duduk di salah satu _bench_ sambil menonton mereka yang sedang bermain.

Saat bola basket yang mereka gunakan menggelinding ke luar menuju arah Sehun, Jongin berlari untuk mengambil bola tersebut. Jongin beradu tatap dengannya dan Sehun dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tapi tak lama setelah kejadian itu, Sehun meninggalkan arena tersebut dengan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Jongin tidak tersenyum.

Bahkan lelaki itu langsung membuang pandangannya dari gadis itu dan kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Sehun berusaha untuk _positive thinking_ mengenai kejadian tersebut. Mungkin saja Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaanya, atau mungkin saja Jongin terlalu serius bermain dengan teman-temannya, atau mungkin juga Jongin dan teman-temannya sedang melakukan _sparing_ tidak resmi sehingga Jongin menjadi terlalu serius. Semua kemungkinan positif dipikirkannya, tapi setelah beberapa kali berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan lelaki itu melalui sms atau _chat, all those positive thinkings became futile._

Jongin bahkan tidak membalas pesannya dengan panjang, atau memulai percakapan seperti biasanya.

Saat itu Sehun tahu, dia telah kehilangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Keputusan Sehun sudah bulat. Ya. Sehun tak akan mengejar kakak kelasnya itu lagi. Dia sudah mengikhlaskan absennya si kakak tampan itu dari kesehariannya. Meski di lubuk hatinya masih selalu memikirkan lelaki itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, dia tak akan mendekatinya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Keacuhan Jonginterhadap dirinya selama beberapa hari ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti kalau Jongin memang sedang tidak ingin didekati olehnya. Jangankan datang ke kelasnya atau makan siang bersama, sekedar menyapa saat berpapasan pun tidak. Jongin menjadi dingin sekali.

Sehun akhir-akhir ini jarang melihat Jongin di luar kelasnya ataupun sepulang sekolah. Biasanya lelaki itu sering berada di luar kelas untuk bermain basket dengan teman-temannya maupun hanya nongkrong saat jam istirahat. Tapi beberapa kali Sehun mendapati Jongin datang terlambat. Dia terkadang melihat Jongin berlari di koridor yang kebetulan melalui kelasnya. Lelaki itu terlihat terburu-buru sekali, bahkan baju seragamnya terlihat masih berantakan dan rambutnya masih basah. Entah basah karena mandi atau keringat karena dia berlari.

Untuk membuat dirinya sedikit sibuk, Sehun mendaftarkan dirinya menjadi anggota klub fotografi di sekolahnya. Ah Sehun ingat. Dulu, Sehun ingin menjadi anggota klub itu karena melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan klub fotografi yang terdapat Jongin di dalamnya. Tapi sekarang Sehun mendaftarkan dirinya bukan lagi karena hal itu, kali ini murni karena memang dirinya tertarik, dan anggota tim fotografi juga selalu mengimming-iminginya.

Sudah seminggu Sehun menjadi anggota tetap disana. Jangan fikir dia mendaftar dengan cuma-cuma. Dia juga melalui beberapa kali proses seleksi, mulai dari mengumpulkan hasil jepretan fotonya, sampai tes beberapa pengetahuan dasar mengenai cara menggunakan kamera yang benar. Awalnya Sehun khawatir jika diterima di klub itu dia tak bisa berteman dengan baik karena wajah jutek dan kebiasaannya yang sedikit bicara, tapi untungnya para anggota klub sangat memakluminya dan sedikit demi sedikit membuat Sehun tertawa dan mulai banyak bicara.

"Kalian tahu `kan sebulan lagi akan ada kompetisi basket tingkat nasional untuk _Senior High School_? Sekolah kita akan mengikuti kompetisi itu, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, klub kita mendapat tugas untuk mengabadikan setiap momen tim basket sekolah ini, mulai dari latian mereka, sampai pertandingannya."

Myungsoo, ketua klub fotografi menjelaskan pembuka rapat klub hari itu. Sehun dan anggota lainnya juga berkumpul di ruang klub untuk mendengarkan dan berdiskusi mengenai tugas mereka selanjutnya.

"Untuk tugas kali ini, kita akan bekerja sama dengan klub majalah karena hasil jepretan kita akan dimuat di majalah sekolah dan menjadi _Headline_ bulan depan. Oleh sebab itu, setiap anggota saat bekerja nanti akan didampingi oleh salah satu anggota klub majalah untuk menyesuaikan isi majalah dengan foto-foto yang diperlukan."

Myungsoo kembali melanjutkan. Anggota lain mendengarkan dengan seksama dan notulen mencatat poin-poin pentingnya.

"Tadi aku sudah berdiskusi dengan ketua klub majalah. Selain mengenai persiapan dan kompetisi basketnya, diaia bilang akan ada dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari edisi majalah mereka bulan depan."

"Dua? Biasanya hanya satu. Tidakkah perhatian orang akan terpecah jika seperti itu?"

Taeyong, salah satu anggota yang juga satu angkatan dengan Sehun bertanya pada Myungsoo, pertanyaannya itu juga diangguki oleh beberapa anggota yang lain.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku pun sempat menolak ide itu. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya, aku langsung menyetujui gagasan itu."

"Memangnya siapa yang kan menjadi bintangnya?"

"Jaehyun dan Kak Jongin."

"Kak Jongin? Dia kan kelas XII? Bukankah kelas XII tidak diijinkan untuk ikut kompetisi apapun oleh sekolah ini?"

Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar nama Jongin dalam rapat mereka. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya mendengar nama Jongin sebagai target utama jepretan mereka, hanya saja yang mereka tahu adalah Jongin kelas XII, dan kelas XII dengan kompetisi _is a no no_. Sekolah biasanya tak mengijinkan. Mereka harus fokus dengan ujian mereka nanti.

Mendengar nama Jongin membuat Sehun sedikit tersentak dan sedikit merindukan lelaki itu. Tapi dia menahannya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredam perasaannya.

"Aku tahu. Ini tak pernah terjadi. Tapi kurasa Kak Jongin itu spesial? Ku dengar pelatihnya sendiri yang memohon pada kepala sekolah untuk tetap menurunkan Kak Jongin di kompetisi kali ini."

"Dari kelas XII hanya Kak Jongin?"

Myungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Hanya Kak Jongin. Sisanya kelas XI dan X."

Anggota yang lain mengangguk meresapi informasi dari ketua mereka.

"Aku akan menugaskan tiga orang anggota kita setiap kali tim basket berlatih. Satu untuk memotret latihan mereka, satu untuk memotret Kak Jongin, dan satu untuk memotret Jaehyun. Kita akan membuat jadwal menentukan siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab pada hari apa dan apa yang harus didapatkannya. Setiap hari juga akan ada satu anggota klub majalah yang mendampingi. Aku sudah meminta jadwal latihan dari tim basket dan kita akan menyesuaikan dengan jadwal mereka."

Semua anggota menyanggupi dan mereka memulai diskusi mereka untuk menentukan pembagian tugas tersebut. Sehun mulai kehilangan semangatnya saat mendengar nama Jongin dan mengetahui bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu pusat perhatiannya. Menjadi pusat perhatian berarti menjadi fokus dari hasil jepretan mereka, yang artinya segala gerak-geriknya harus mereka tangkap dengan baik. Saat menentukan tugas dan fokus mereka, Sehun berdoa agar tidak mendapatkan bagian yang berfokus pada Jongin. Tapi saat namanya disebut untuk berfokus pada Jongin di hari ke 3 di minggu ganjil dan hari ke 5 di minggu genap, Sehun tak dapat menolak. Dia tak mau membuat orang-orang curiga dengan penolakannya terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Beberapa anggota klub ini tahu jika dia (dulu) dekat dengan Jongin.

.

.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk beberapa kali saat dirinya tengah mempersiapkan kamera, baterai dan tripodnya. Hari ini hari ketiga di minggu ganjil dan itu artinya tugasnya memotret Jongin hari ini akan di mulai. Hari ini dia bertugas dengan dua rekannya yang lain, Taeil dan Kun. Rasanya Sehun ingin bertukar posisi dengan Taeil yang kebagian memotret Jaehyun, tapi dia terlanjur mengiyakan tugasnya. Dia tak suka dicap tidak professional, dan Sehun juga ingin belajar melupakan perasaannya terhadap Jongin.

Ketiganya melangkahkan kaki menuju _Basketball Hall_ sekolah yang berada di _Sport Area_. Saat memasukinya, mereka bisa mendengar suara komando dan juga suara para anggota klub basket yang sedang berhitung sambil melakukan pemanasan. Bukan hanya anggota klub basket laki-laki yang ada disana, anggota perempuan juga ikut berlatih meskipun hanya tim laki-laki yang diturunkan untuk kompetisi bulan depan. Taeil bilang itu memang tradisi klub itu, katanya untuk meningkatkan semangat dan daya saing mereka, juga untuk mengeratkan hubungan antar anggota klub. Sehun juga melihat beberapa anak kelas XII yang duduk di _bench_ menonton mereka berlatih. Sehun tidak kenal mereka tapi Sehun beberapa kali melihat mereka bermain basket dengan Jongin.

Sehun, Taeil dan Kun menghadap kepada pelatih basket untuk meminta izin mendokumentasikan kegiatan latihan mereka yang kemudian dipersilakan oleh sang pelatih. Setelah mendapatkan izin, Sehun dan rekannya bergerak ke posisi mereka.

.

.

.

(aku tak tahu kemana sebagian file ku hilang. Sepertiga chapter ini hilang dan aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Tapi bagian yang hilang bukanlah bagian yang pentung dan hanya cerita selingan saja. Aku akan menuliis ulang nantinya.)

Ahra_16/03/17

Omg omg akhirnya update juga.

Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkan akunku ini selama kurang lebih 3 bulan, aku sibuk dengan urusanku di dunia nyata dan tiba tiba aku terserang penyakit malas hahahah. Well pada dasarnya aku memang pemalas. Banyak hal yang kudapatkan selama 3 bulan ini, banyak hal juga yang ku tinggalkan.

Apa kabar kalian semua?

3 bulan tidak menulis rasanya tulisanku yang sudah buruk itu semakin buruk saja.

Jujur kukatakan, bahasa indonesiaku sangat buruk. Jadi aku hampir gila saat menulis chapter ini. Tidakkah kalian merasa bahwa di setiap tulisanku, kalimatnya nyaris selalu sama?

Maafkan aku kalau kalian bosan, tapi jika diantara kalian ada yang bisa mengajariku berbahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar, _then i will welcome you with a great pleasure._

P.S.: ini short short update. Bahkan hanya ada sekitar 1400kata dalam chapter ini. Maafkan aku.

P.S.S.: ku dengar jarang sekali FF kaihun yang update akhir-akhir ini, anggap saja chap pendek ini sebagai selingan untuk kalian hahha. Aku akan kembali untuk memperpanjangnya suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat nanti. Hahaha.

Selamat berjuang untuk kalian yang sedang ujian, tes, skripsi atau apapun yang kalian perjuangkan.

Ohiya, sekian lama tidak menari membuat badanku tidak karuan. Akhir akhir ini aku kembali menari dan _hell man my body is all sore._ Aku sudah tua, _I know._ *sad.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 6**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!Hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 _Because feeling is something that is hard to tell_

.

.

Aku menghela nafasku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Menindahkan data fotoku ke penyimpanan utama milik grup kami selalu membuatku mengingat lelaki itu. Jujur, aku bahkan menyimpan beberapa fotonya yang kusuka. Aku juga menyimpan beberapa foto Jongin hasil jepretan kawanku yang lain. Ada hal yang membuat hatiku sakit saat melihat hasil jepretan temanku. Jika dibandingkan dengan hasil fotoku, hasil foto temanku itu terlihat lebih santai. Banyak foto Jongin tengah tesenyum atau tertawa disana, bahkan ada satu foto dimana Jongin tersenyum ke arah kamera. Foto itu indah sekali.

Sedangkan semua hasil fotoku rasanya tegang sekali. Semua ekspresi Jongin yang kutangkap adalah ekspresi seriusnya, ekspresi dimana dia terlihat sangat fokus dengan layihannya. Matanya tajam dan sangat mengintimidasi. Bukannya aku tak menangkap ekspresinya yang lain, tapi memang hanya ekspresi itu yang Jongin tampilkan tiap kali aku yang bertugas untuk meliput. Ekspresinya yang lain paling-paling hanya ekspresi lelah atau malas mendengarkan strategi dari pelatihnya. Jongin bahkan tidak tertawa saat temannya membuat lelucon atau bertingkah konyol.

Sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan Jongin padaku. Aku yakin sekali waktu itu dia memang mencium kepalaku lalu melarikan diri seakan dia tak melakukan apapun terhadapku. Dia bertingkah seakan tak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, bahkan menganggapku tak ada. Aku sangat ingin memukulknya setelah itu. Tapi aku tak mau membuat keributan di hari pertamaku meliput. Aku membuat sumpah bodoh setelahnya, bahwa aku akan membuat Jongin cemburu bagaimanapun caranya. Mungkin dengan bercengkrama dengan beberapa temannya akan berhasil.

Jangan salah, aku beberapa kali pernah melihat Jongin menajamkan matanya ke arah teman-temannya saat mereka sedang mengobrol denganku. Bahkan Jongin mengacuhkanku setelah itu, mukanya masam sekali. Tapi itu dulu. Entah sekarang.

 _Well,_ aku tak tahu jika aku benar-benar bisa membuatnya cemburu atau tidak, karena bahkan aku sama sekali tak mengerti perasaannya. Tapi apa peduliku. Mungkin mengobrol dengan beberapa orang bisa mengalihkanku dari mengingat Jongin.

Nyatanya mengobrol dengan anak-anak basket itu memang menyenangkan juga. Mereka sangat ramai dan lucu, ada saja hal yang bisa mereka jadikan lelucon. Aku sering dibuat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal oleh mereka. Terkadang Jongin yang terlihat sedang _badmood_ pun mereka jadikan lelucon. Meski mereka mendapat dengusan atau tatapan tajam dari si objek lelucon, mereka akan tetap menertawainya.

Beberapa diantara mereka sering berpura-pura (atau itu sungguhan aku tak mengerti) menggodaku, mengatakan aku cantik atau menggemaskan. Aku tidak narsis, sungguh! Mereka benar-benar mengatakannya. Kami bahkan bertukar nomor. Salah satu diantara mereka, Jongsuk namanya, sering bertukar pesan denganku. Dia juga sering sekali menggombaliku saat aku bertugas untuk meliput latihan mereka. Rasa tegangku karena harus memotret Jongin seperti mencair tiap mendengar lelucon atau gombalannya. Aku jadi lebih sering tertawa. Aku juga jadi tidak terlalu mengharapkan pesan dari Jongin karena Jongsuk selalu mengirimiku pesan.

.

.

.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga kami meliput latihan Tim Basket. Masih sekitar dua minggu lagi sampai kompetisi dimulai. Latihan pun terlihat lebih intense dari biasanya. Bukan hanya strategi dan trik, fisik mereka pun dilatih. Aku terkadang merasa kasihan dan meringis melihat mereka melatih fisik mereka habis-habisan. Aku tak tega mendengar suara erangan kesakitan mereka dan permintaan mereka untuk beristirahat. Mereka yang laki-laki saja sampai habis-habisan seperti itu, bagaimana tim wanita?

Latihan minggu ini benar-benar terasa serius dan menegangkan. Semua orang fokus pada posisi dan strategi masing-masing. _Sparring_ juga dilakukan berkali-kali dengan mengubah-ubah susunan pemain dan strategi bertanding.

 _Sparring_ kali ini dilakukan dengan susunan tim inti melawan tim cadangan. Tim inti terdiri dari Jongin sebagai _point guard,_ Jaehyun sebagai _center,_ Kris sebagai _small forward,_ Minggyu sebagai _power forward_ dan Vernon sebagai _shooting forward._ Sedangkan tim cadangan berisikan Jongsuk, Woobin, Ravi, Jonghyun dan Mark dalam susnan posisi yang sama.

 _Sparring_ kali ini terasa lebih panas dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Pelatihnya bilang ini adalah _sparring_ terakhir sekaligus evaluasi bagi latihan-layihan mereka sebelumnya. Semua kemampuan pemain harus dikerahkan secara total dan strategi harus dijalankan dengan baik. _Game_ kali ini pun terlihat lebih sadis dari permainan sebelum-sebelumnya. Baik tim _defense_ maupun _offense_ bergerak aktif dalam permainan ini.

Lelah fisik dan tekanan mental membuat beberapa pemain mudah terpancing emosi, bahkan dengan sesama anggota tim bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman. Jongin terlihat lebih agresif dari biasanya. Gerakannya cepat dan tajam. Sluit mengikuti gerakannya dengan kameraku. Beberapa foto yang kudapatkan menjadi _blur_ karenanya. Saat sedang berusaha mempenetrasi area lawan sambil men _dribble_ bola, gerakan Jongin di _block_ oleh Jongsuk yang sedang dalam posisi bertahan. _Block_ dari Jongsuk membuat Jobgin terhempas dan jatuh ke lantai dengan cukup keras. Bola yang dibawanya menggelinding ke luar lapangan.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka karena yang ku lihat adalah Jongsuk tersungkur sambil memegangi wajahnya. Kris terlihat memegangi bahu Jongin yang memberontak. Wajah Jongin terlihat sangat marah dan lelaki itu melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Jongsuk sebelum Woobin menarik Jongsuk menjauh.

Jongin menepis tangan Kris dengan keras, eajahnya masih terlihat marah dan dia terlihat sangat mengintimidasi. Aku tertegun melihatnya dengan kameraku sudah menggantung di pundak dengan talinya. Jongin terlihat menyeramkan, aku tak berani menggerakkan anggota tubuhku.

Suasana _basketball_ arena menjadi sangat mencekam. Beberapa anak berusaha menenangkan Jongin dan beberapa lainnya memberikan kompres es kepada Jongsuk. Aku melihat Jongin duduk di salah satu _bench_ dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia terlihat beberapa kali menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Aku tak pernah melihatnya begitu frustasi. Bahkan wajahnya saat membentakku di toko es krim tidak semenyeramkan ini.

Perlahan aku bergerak untuk menghampiri kawan-kawanku yang sama terkejutnya denganku. Tak ada yang bicara diantara kami, hanya bertukar pandang keheranan dengan kejadian ini. Kami kemudian duduk di _bench_ yang sedikit jauh dari anggota tim basket, pura-pura mengecek hasil jepretan kami karena kami tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah internal klub lain.

Aku masih sibuk melihat-lihat galeri kamera milik Kun saat pergelanganku digenggam dan sedikit ditarik oleh seseorang. Aku menaikkan pandanganku dan menemukan wajah kusut Jongin. Sebuah tas sudah menggantubg di pundaknya. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya menggenggam pergelanganku, tapi sorot matanya seakan mengatakan agar aku mengikutinya. Aku malas. Aku lelah berurusan dengannya. Aku berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya tapi Jongin semakin menarik tanganku dan mau tak mau aku mengikutinya keluar arena basket. Cengkramannya sangat menuntut.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke parkiran tak ada satupun dari kami yang bicara. Aku sangat ingin menghindarinya, tapi disaat yang bersamaan aku juga ingin menenangkan dia yang terlihat hampir gila. Jongin menaiki motornya dan tanpa disuruh aku pun membonceng di belakang. Kami bergerak keluar area sekolah dan aku tak peduli Jongin membawaku kemana.

Satu hal yang keluar di pikiranku saat Jongin menghentikan motornya di suatu tempat. _Aku benci tempat ini._

.

.

Aku duduk di bangku taman yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi saksi turunnya air mataku akibat lelaki yang sama yang kini duduk disampingku. Suasana kali ini juga sama. Diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Tapi perasaanku tak seperti dulu. Bukan perasaan bersalah dan sedih, kali ini justru aku ingin sekali menghindarinya, menjauhinya. Aku mungkin sangat egois, meminta kejelasan hubungan padanya padahal aku yang dari awal mengejar-ngejar dia. Menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih saat kita baru mengenal beberapa bulan. Tapi bukan salahku juga jika aku terhanyut dalam perasaanku karena lelaki disampingku ini selalu memberikan kebaikan-kebaikannya padaku.

Aku menghela nafasku dan hendak berdiri meninggalkan Jongin di bangku itu, tapi sebelum aku bisa bergerak, suara Jongin menghentikan niatku.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengan Jongsuk."

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimatnya. Aku menolehkan wajahku, melihat dia yang masih memandang ke kejauhan, mengernyit dan memiringkan kepalaku mempertanyakan maksud ucapannya.

"Aku tak suka dia bercanda denganmu. Aku benci mendengar tawamu karena leluconnya. Aku benci melihatmu tersipu karena gombalan murahannya."

Aku bisa mendengar Jongin mendengus dan tersenyum remeh.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku. Matanya memejam dan aku bisa lihat gurat lelah di wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kai sendiri yang dulu menyuruhku berteman dengan orang lain."

"Tapi aku tak suka dia."

"Tentu. Kau laki-laki, tak mungkin kau suka laki-laki."

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatapku, masih dengan wajah lelahnya. Tapi kali ini matanya terlihat kalut, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya."

"Aku juga tak suka dekat denganmu."

Jawabanku membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya, sorot matanya penuh tanya.

"Maksudmu?"

Kali ini aku yang mengendikkan bahu dan memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku tak suka tatapannya yang seperti itu, seperti aku telah melukainya.

"Kau tak suka berhubungan denganku?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Menelan ludahku dengan sulit merasakan betapa sakitnya hatiku memberikan jawaban seperti itu padanya.

"Kau juga tak suka berhububgan denganku, kan?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang seperti itu."

"Tapi kau mengabaikanku sejak kemarin."

"Aku tak mengabaikanmu."

"Yah tak saling menyapa dan secara tiba-tiba tidak mengirimiku pesan tidak termasuk mengabaikanku."

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sibuk, kan?"

Aku hanya menganggung menanggapi perkataannya. Aku tak sanggup membuka mulutku untuk itu.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang bicara dan aku tak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Banyak hal yang berputar di kepalaku. Semuanya rumit dan menyakitkan. Apa aku terlalu menuntut? Aku hanya meminta kejelasan dari status hubungan ini.

"Karena kau sibuk, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku juga akan pulang. Lagipula hari mulai gelap."

"Aku menyayangimu, Sehun."

Meskipun aku terkejut mendengarnya, tapi aku mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan untuk membalasnya.

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Tak perlu berbohong untuk membuatku lebih baik. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Itu bukan kebohongan."

Aku mengangguk remeh, terlalu lelah untuk memproses hal itu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin sendirian sekarang.

"Baiklah, simpan saja untukmu sendiri." Aku berdiri dan memaksakan diriku untuk menghadapnya, mengepalkan tanganku untuk menegarkan diriku sendiri. "Aku mau pulang. Kalau kau masih mau disini silakan saja. Aku duluan. Selamat tinggal, Jongin."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menjauhi Jongin. Menarik nafasku dalam-dalam untuk menahan air mataku yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Wajah yang Jongin tunjukkan padaku sungguh membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tak suka melihatnya. Aku benci melihatnya. Dan akulah penyebabnya.

 _Dia terluka._

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya aku merasa berdosa, mengabaikan tugasku di klub fotografi dan membolos sekolah selama tiga hari. Kalau ayahku tidak mengamuk menyuruhku sekolah, sekarang pasti aku masih bergelung dengan selimut dan bantal-bantalku di kasur. Sayangnya ayahku berubah menjadi singa mengamuk hari ini dan menyeretku keluar dari kamarku. Aku meraung-raung minta perlindungan dari ibuku dan sialnya ibuku memihak ayahku. Jadilah mau tak mau aku pergi ke sekolah hari ini, meski nyawaku masih tertinggal di kasur.

Selama tiga hari aku berdiam diri di kamar, melakukan refleksi atas semua kejadian yang menimpaku, mencoba meluruskan permasalahan hubunganku dengan Jongin, dan mencoba melupakan wajah terluka dari kakak tampan yang terakhir kali aku lihat. Sungguh, mengingat wajahnya membuatku merasa bersalah dan hal itu memang salahku. Akulah penyebabnya.

Setiap hari akubselalu bercerita dengan ibuku, kadang bercanda untuk melupakan masalahku. Ibu dan ayahku terlihat sangat panik saat aku pulang waktu itu dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan mereka dengan penuh air mata. Aku menceritakan apa yang kualami hari itu, tentang klub, memotret latihan tim basket, juga Jongin. Ayahku berjanji akan memberikan sebuah sentilan keras di dahi Jongin dan ibuku berjanji akan menjewer telinganya. Mereka berhasil membuatku tertawa dengan ancaman kekanakan mereka. Mereka juga membiarkanku membolos sekolah selama tiga hari dengan alasan sakit. Aku meminta perpanjangan hari dan sayangnya hasilnya nihil.

Aku belum sanggup bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Jongin. Melihatnya dari kejauhan pun rasanya aku belum sanggup. Aku juga izin dari tugas fotografiku. Mereka mengijinkan karena ada beberapa orang yang bisa menggantikanku. Lagipula mereka juga tak menemukan Jongin di area latihan. Kemana lelaki itu?

Aku sungguh ingin bertanya pada mereka mengenai keberadaan Jongin, tapi aku sedang belajar menahan diriku dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Ibuku bilang jangan terlalu memikirkan sesuatu secara berlebihan, tidak boleh terlalu berambisi. Harus tenang dan jalani saja hari-harimu dengan tenang. _Well,_ aku sedang berusaha tenang saat ini, meski hatiku masih saja kalut.

"Sehun!"

Aku menoleh saat suara seorang laki-laki meneriakkan namaku, diia lantas menghampiriku.

"Oh, Kak Jongsuk!" Sebenarnya Jongsuk adalah kakak kelasku, dia kelas XI sama seperti Jaehyun.

"Kau tahu kemana Jongin?"

"Huh? Jongin? Tidak. Aku tidak satu kelas dengannya. Dia kan kelas XII."

"Tidak, maksudku, apakah Jongin bilang padamu dia kemana? Kami tak bisa menemukannya sejak tiga hari lalu. Bahkan dia juga tidak masuk sekolah."

Tiga hari? Berarti setelah kejadian di taman itu. _Man,_ kemana perginya lelaki itu. Bunuh diri? _Shit man!_ Aku yakin Jongin tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Kabur? Mungkin saja, tapi kenapa? Jongin bukan pengecut.

"Tidak. Dia tak menghubungiku sejak kemarin. Akan kuberitahu jika dia menghubungiku nanti."

"Baiklah. Tolong katakan padanya, aku tak mempermasalahkan pukulannya yang kemarin, suruh dia kembali ke klub. Kami tak mengijinkan dia keluar meski dia sudah mengundurkan diri."

 _The hell,_ Jongin pasti gila. Kompetisi sebentar lagi dan dia menggantungkan teman-temannya seperti itu? Kenapa dia jadi tidak bertanggungjawab seperti itu? Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali memukulnya dan mengembalikanotak warasnya.

 _Kau dimana? Bisa kita bertemu?_

 _ **Delivered to : Kak Jongin**_

 _ **15:32**_

 _Aku di Jepang. Kurasa kita tak perlu bertemu lagi._

 _ **Sent by : Kak Jongin**_

 _ **15:48**_

.

.

.

Ahra_08/04/17

Aku tahu banyak sekali typo di semua chapterku. Maaf ya karena aku tak pernah mengecek ulang tulisanku. Sekali lagi maaf.

Oh ya, ada kesalahan di chapter awal saat kutulis Jongin kelas XI, seharusnya lelaki itu kelas XII. Akan kuganti saat waktuku luang nanti.

Cerita ini semakin menggalau saja =_= tapi kurasa cerita ini 2 atau 3 chapter lagi.

Terimakasih review dan reader yang lain. Maaf lama menunggu.


	7. Chapter 7

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 7**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!Hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _For me, and those who had been struggling managing their life_

 _._

.

.

Pluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan sudah ditipup, kedua tim memulai pertandingan mereka dengan penuh semangat. Hari ini adalah hari ke tiga penyisihan tingkat kota, Seoul International Highshool melawan Kent Foreign Highschool dan berlokasi di stadion basket kota Seoul. Kedua sekolah ini sama-sama berbasis internasional dan sama-sama berada di Seoul. Aku berharap sekolahku dapat memenangkan pertandingannya meski salah satu pemain kami belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Ya, Jongin masih belum datang sampai saat ini.

Berapa kalipun aku mencoba menghubunginya, Jongin selalu menolak telfon dariku. Kalaupun diangkat, itu hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang sangat sibuk dan tak bisa diganggu saat itu. Aku mencoba memberinya pesan singkat dan _chat,_ hasilnya pun nihil. Dia tidak membalas pesanku. Aku bertanya pada Kak Jongsuk mengenai kelanjutan cerita Jongin yang mengundurkan diri-pun dia bilang tak ada lagi harapan. Jongin benar-benar mengundurkan diri.

Sungguh, aku tak mengerti dengan cara berpikirnya saat ini. Aku pikir dia sangat dewasa karena memang beberapa bulan yang lalu dia selalu bersikap dewasa dihadapanku dan bahkan memberiku khotbah mengenai banyak hal yang seharusnya menjadi masalah rumit bagi anak seusia kami tapi Jongin selalu menanggapi semuanya dengan santai dan berfikir secara logis.

Meskipun aku kekanakan, aku bersumpah bahwa jika aku memiliki masalah dengan entah pacarku atau teman satu kelompokku, aku tak akan melarikan diri seperti ini. _This just doesn't feel like Jongin._ Aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Yah, aku memang tak terlalu mengenalnya karena kami baru bertemu untuk beberapa bulan dan Jongin jarang sekali menceritaka tentang dirinya sendiri dan aku hanya berfokus tentang bagaimana caranya menjadikan Jongin sebagai pacarku. Haah, rasanya semua ini seperti salahku. Mungkin dia terbebani dengan semua yang aku lakukan.

 _2_ _nd_ _quarter_ telah berakhir dan sayang sekali tim sekolah kami kalah dari tim lawan. Kami tertinggal 4 bola dan rasanya menyesakkan sekali. Aku yang sedang bertugas mendokumentasikan pertandingan hari ini merasa iba melihat keringat bercucuran dari para pemain kami dan wajah lesu mereka. Posisi Jongin digantikan oleh Jongsuk yang sama-sama memiliki skill terbaik di posisi _point guard._ Jongsuk terlihat sangat terbebani meskipun dia mencoba untuk tersenyum saat menyadari aku sedang memotretnya.

" _Fighting!_ Kak Jongsuk!" Aku berusaha menyemangatinya sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk mengambil gambar dari _angle_ yang lain.

 _3rd quarter_ dimulai dan semua pemain kembali sibuk dengan pertandingan mereka. Saat aku sedang memotret keadaan pertandingan, lensa kameraku menangkap sesosok orang yang sangat aku kenal, berjalan dari arah _bench_ pemain cadangan menuju pelatih tim sekolah kami yang sedang mengawasi di pinggir lapangan. Sosok itu mengenakan baju tanding sekolah, lengkap dengan sepatu basketnya dan sebuah tas olahraga tersampir di pundak lebarnya.

Sosok itu terllihat sedang berbicara dengan pelatih entah apa yang mereka bicarakan karena aku tak bisa membaca gerakan bibir mereka meskipun aku sudah melakukan _maximum zoom_ pada lensa kameraku. Aku pun membidik beberapa gambar sebelum pelatih secara tiba tiba mengumumkan tanda _time out_ dan pertandingan dihentikan untuk sementara.

Semua pemain bergerak ke arah _bench_ mereka masing-masing, begitu pula para pemain kami. Mereka berjalan ke arah pelatih dan asisten manager langsung memberikan mereka handuk dan air minum. Melihat ada satu orang pemain lain disana, mereka bersorak dan memeluk sosok itu, tapi sang pelatih menghentikan aksi mereka dan secara tiba-tiba melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada sosok yang baru datang itu.

 _What the hell._

Aku terpekik melihatnya dan aku juga bisa mendengar beberapa penonton ikut terkejut melihat aksi pelatih sekolah kami. Gila. Aku baru pernah lihat ada pelatih yang memukul anak didiknya sendiri, bahkan di hadapan semua orang seperti ini.

Sosok itu tertunduk dan membungkuk beberapa kali pada anggota klub basket sekolah kami, beberapa dari mereka menepuk punggung sosok itu seperti memberikan kekuatan secara tidak langsung. Pelatih sekolah kami kemudian memberikan beberapa instruksi dan pertandingan dimulai kembali.

Aku melihat sosok itu menaruh tasnya di _bench_ lalu melakukan pemanasan. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi lapangan dan aku membidik _back side view_ nya.

 _14._

 _Jongin Kim._

Ya. Lelaki itu kembali.

Jongin kembali.

Disambut dengan pukulan dari pelatih sekaligus semangat dari kawan-kawan satu klubnya. Aku antara kasihan dan ingin menertawainya, tapi dia memang pantas juga mendapatkannya karena telah mengabaikan rekan-rekan klubnya. Jongin melakukan pemanasan singkat ynag sekiranya cukup sebeleum pelatih memanggilnya dan dia mengambil alih posisi Jongsuk dalam tim. Stadion menjadi riuh karena penonton yang heboh melihat Jongin masuk ke lapangan dan banyak pula wanita-wanita yang berteriak karena kehadiran lelaki itu. Cih, dasar makhluk populer.

Pertandingan menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelumnya karena stamina Jongin yang masih penuh bisa memimpin jalannya pertandingan kali ini, juga jangan lupakan _skill_ nya yang memang patut diacungi jempol untuk sekelas anak SMA. Bola-bola masuk dengan cepat dan penyerangan menjadi lebih intensif dari sebelumnya. Sebelum kehadiran Jongin, tim sekolah kami lebih banyak bermain _defensive_ , mungkin karena Jongsuk memang tidak terlalu se-cekatan pergerakan Jongin ringan, tajam dan sangat efektif untuk mengecoh demi tembakan menghasilkan point yang akhirnya bisa mengejar ketertinggalan kami di babak sebelumnya.

Aku tidak bertugas untuk memotret Jongin kali ini tapi aku mendapatkan beberapa gambar yang bagus saat dirinya tengah melakukan _three point shooting_ juga saat dirinya memberikan _assist_ pada teman satu timnya yang akhirnya menghasilkan point. Point kami berjarak 3 bola sekarang, dengan keadaan tim sekolah kami memimpin pertandingan.

Istirahat _quarter_ diberikan dan pelatih memeluk Jongin yang baru sampai _bench_ , wajah lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum dan aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka. Bahkan mereka melakukan sebuah _group hug,_ seperti anak kecil saja.

.

.

.

Pertandingan akhrinya berakhir, dengan skor 89-82. Sekolah kami akhirnya melaju ke babak selanjutnya dan pertandingan akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi. Aku dan rekan-rekan klub fotografi yang bekerja saat itu mendatangi pelatih untuk mengucapkan terimakasih sekaligus memberikan ucapan selamat bagi para anggota klub basket atas kemenangan hari ini.

Beberapa dari kami—kecuali aku—asik bercengkrama dengan Jongin yang terlihat lelah tapi juga bahagia. Wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari terakhir kali kami bertemu dan itu membuatku sangat merindukannya. Suara tawanya juga terdengar begitu lepas. Aku ingin bicara padanya tapi aku juga takut ditolak seperti kejadian teleponku padanya berhari-hari lalu.

"Selamat ya, Jongin." Akhirnya aku menyapanya. Ah lebih tepatnya memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkannya untuk tim ini."

Jongin ketus sekali sih!

"Aku sudah mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Tinggal kau saja." Jawabku berusaha menekan tanganku yang sangat ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Sehun! Terimakasih sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Tiba-tiba Jongsuk menghampiriku dan tersenyum. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Kak Jongsuk! Sama-sama! Kau keren sekali tadi!" Jawabku sambil memberikan dua jempol dan sebuah senyuman lebar padanya.

"Kau mau pulang? Mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

"Uhm, ah tidak. Aku pulang bersama yang lain saja naik bis."

Jongsuk mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu menuju ruang ganti. Mataku mengikuti arah perginya sambil ikut melambai juga.

Aku bisa mendengar Jongin berdecih dan menampilkan wajah menyebalkannya— _smirking like a boss-_ lalu mengambil tasnya sebelum beranjak menuju ruang ganti bersama dengan kawanannya yang juga pergi ke arah sana.

Melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu hanya bisa membuatku mengendikkan bahu dan sama-sama meninggalkan _bench_ untuk pulang. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan apapun yang Jongin lakukan saat ini. Aku hanya akan diam dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Kalau dia tidak mempertahankanku, kenapa aku harus mempertahankannya juga?

.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju rumahku setelah turun dari bis beberapa blok dari blok rumahku saat aku menangkap sebuah mobil hitam yang asing terparkir di halaman rumahku. Aku mengernyit mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik mobil itu dan tapi tak bisa menemukan memoriku, bahkan sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat mobil itu. apa ayahku membeli mobil baru? Ah tak mungkin, mobil ayahku masih sangat bagus. Apa dia menukarnya? Mungkin saja, beberapa waktu lalu ayahku bilang ingin tipe mobil yang baru.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah dan membuka pintu rumah sambil mengucapkan salam. Saat aku hendak menaruh sepatuku, aku menemukan dua pasang sepatu asing milik orang dewasa. Satu miliki lelaki, dan satu milik seorang wanita. Oh, mungkin itu rekan kerja ayahku. Kedatanganku disambut ibuku dan aku langsung mencium pipinya, kemudian tiga orang muncul di belakangnya, salah satu yang ku kenal adalah ayahku. Aku menghampirinya dan mencium pipinya juga.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, sayang." Ayahku menyambut sambil mengecup keningku.

"Apa ini Sehun? Yang sedari tadi kita bicarakan? Manis sekali, ya.." Kata wanita paruh baya—yang aku tak kenal siapa—pada ibuku.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, ini Sehun. Dia sangat manja!" Ibuku pura-pura berbisik di akhir kalimatnya yang membuat semua orang paruh baya di dalam ruamh tertawa. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyumanku yang terlalu formal.

Aku memperhatikan dua orang tamu di rumahku. Kenapa formal sekali? Si pria paruh baya memakai setelan jas berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, lengkap dengan dasi hitamnya juga, sedangkan si wanita menggunakan dress berwarna putih gading yang sangat cantik, cocok sekali dengan wajahnya yang juga cantik, yah meskipun ibuku lebih cantik. Apa? Ibuku tetap yang nomor satu! Ibuku memakai dress warna merah marun yang membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna, dia terlihat seksi, ayahku juga memakai _tuxedo_ berwana hitam dengan kemeja warna marun gelap. Kenapa semua orang berpakaian formal begini?

"Sana mandi dan ganti bajumu. Setelah itu turun karena kita sudah terlambat untuk makan malam. Pakai _dress_ yang sudah ibu siapkan di gantungan bajumu, okay?" Ibuku memerintahku dan aku hanya mengangguk sebelum membungkuk pada dua tamu itu dan berjalan menuju tangga kamarku meninggalkan mereka.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan menaruh tasku, kemudian membuka bajuku dan memakai _bathrobe_ sebelum melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah mandi aku merasa mengantuk sekali dan malas untuk ikut makan malam. Tapi rasanya tak sopan sekali jika aku membiarkan tamu di bawah, apalagi ibuku sudah memerintahkanku untuk makan malam bersama mereka. Aku menghela nafas dan memakai _dress_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh ibuku. _Dress_ itu berbentuk sebuah _blouse_ dengan model _trumpet sleeve_ yang warnanya _broken white_ , dengan sebuah _skinny jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa sepasang _pump high heels_ yang sama-sama berwarna hitam juga sudah tersedia di lantai kamarku.

Setelah memakai bajuku, aku mengaplikasikan _make-up_ tipis—hanya bedak bayi, sedikit _eyeshadow_ agar mataku tidak _gloomy_ ditambah _liptint_ berwarna _pink_ agar bibirku tidak terlalu polos—lalu memakai sepatuku. Rambutku ku gerai biasa, hanya menyisirnya setelah memberikan lotion rambut. Aku menghela nafasku dan mengecek penampilanku. Kenapa serius sekali malam ini? Aku melatih senyumku sebentar hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemui mereka.

Aku menemukan mereka di ruang makan dan aku membungkukkan badanku untuk menyapa mereka. Ibuku sudah menyediakan _appetizer_ dan mereka tengah memakannya saat aku datang kemudian aku duduk di kursiku diseberang kedua tamu itu. Ada satu kursi kosong yang juga di depannya terdapat sebuah piring dan tatanan peralatan makan yang lain. Kita menunggu satu orang lagi?

"Halo, Sehun. Kita belum berkenalan, ya?" Kata pria berjas di seberangku. "Perkenalkan, aku Yunho. Kim Yunho. Dan ini istriku, Yoona."

"Kim Yoona."

Aku mejabat tangan mereka satu persatu saat mereka mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Sehun."

"Sebenarnya kita sedang menunggu satu orang lagi. Tapi kurasa dia akan terlambat." Ayahku menambahkan dengan nada bercanda. "Jadi kurasa sebaiknya kita santap makan malam kita sambil mengobrol, aku takut kalian sudah terlalu lapar." Katanya diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan

"Ah dasar anak itu. Mohon dimaklumi, dia sedang ada pertandingan saat ini, mungkin pertandingannya belum selesai." Para orang dewasa di rumahku semua tertawa dan aku mulai memakan _appetizer_ ku. Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan mereka sambil sesekali ikut tertawa saat mereka membuat lelucon. Ayahku kelihatan akrab sekali dengan Tuan Kim itu.

"Uhm, Sehun, bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai menikah di usia muda?"

"Eh?" Aku sedikit terkejut saat Nyonya Kim melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan padaku. "Ah maaf bisa tolong diulangi?" Aku malu sekali menyadari bahwa sedari tadi aku tidak mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai menikah di usia muda?" Nyonya Kim mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi dengan senyuman yang benar-benar manis.

"Uhm kurasa itu bukan masalah selagi kedua pihak saling mencintai dan mereka memang mampu untuk menjalani kehidupan bersama." Aku menjawab dengan diakhiri sebuah cengiran karena jujur saja aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan jawabanku.

"Apa kau mau menikah muda?" Nyonya Kim kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang berbeda.

"Uhm entahlah, aku masih kelas X dan kurasa aku masih terlalu kekanakan untuk menikah. Memikirkannya saja aku belum pernah."

"Ah sayang sekali. Padahal kau sangat manis dan kalau bisa kau ingin menjadikanmu menantu. Iya 'kan, suamiku?"

"Benar sekali, sayang. Tadinya aku juga kurang setuju saat anak itu memintanya, tapi setelah melihatmu aku jadi mengerti kenapa. Ah dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, permintaannya selalu berlebihan." Jawab Tuan Kim setelah ditanya istrinya.

"Iya, kan? Dia sangat manis dan cantik. Hey Kris, kenapa kau bisa punya anak secantik ini, sih?" Nyonya Kim kini mengarahkan pertanyaannya pada ayahku.

"Karena aku punya istri secantik Chanhee." Jawab ayahku dengan nada sombong. Iyuh, menjijikkan sekali. Aku tak pernah tahan tiap ayahku memuji ibuku, itu selalu berlebihan meskipun aku memang menganggap ibuku cantik.

Makanan utama sudah dihidangkan dan kami semua menyantapnya dengan lahap. Candaan demi candaan masih sering dilontarkan baik oleh ayah dan ibuku maupun dari dua tamu kami.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang? Anak itu tidak muncul-muncul." Tuan Kim memotong pembicaraan kasual mereka dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar sedikit serius. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. "Akan kupukul kalau dia datang."

Ayahku tertawa mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Tuan Kim. "Hey, jangan terlalu keras dengan anakmu. Dia pasti sedang berusaha keras saat ini."

"Biar saja, sekali-kali anak itu perlu diberi pelajaran."

Saat ayahku akan membalas ucapan Tuank Kim, bel rumah kami berbunyi dan ibuku bersorak _itu pasti dia_ sambil berdiri untuk membukakan pintu. Kami menunggu di ruang makan dan kurasa rahangku nyaris lepas dari tempatnya karena aku membuka mulutku terlalu lebar saat tamu yang baru datang itu akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya di meja makan.

 _Jongin?!_

 _What the fuck?_

.

.

.

"Yah! Dasar tak punya malu! Kau datang terlambat sekali!" Nyonya Kim memberikan jeweran pada lelaki yang baru datang itu, menghasilkan ringisan dan permohonan minta dilepas dari korbannya. "Kau bahkan tidak menjawab teleponku."

"Maafkan aku! Aku terburu-buru tadi, Ma!"

Ma? Itu ibunya Jongin? Aku hanya bisa berkedip melihat interaksi mereka.

"Terburu-buru dan masih terlambat? Etikamu, Jongin. Memalukan."

"Iya aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku." Jongin mengelus telinganya yang mulai memerah sambil meringis kesakitan dan membungkuk pada ayah dan ibuku. "Maafkan aku, Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. Pertandinganku selesai sejak tadi tapi ada evaluasi dari pelatih jadi aku tak bisa pergi lebih awal."

"Santailah, Jongin. Kau pasti lelah. Ayo kita makan dulu." Sahut ibuku.

"Jongin mengangguk dan memberikan kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada ibuku. "Aku membawa sedikit makanan penutup."

"Kenapa repot-repot?" Ibuku tersenyum dan mengusak kepala lelaki itu. _Kenapa mereka akrab sekali?_

Jongin kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang berhadapan denganku langsung, dia mengangguk kecil pada ayahku yang dibalas dengan _fatherly smile_ sebelum akhirnya dia menatapku dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. Aku tidak terlalu ingin bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini dan melihatnya berada di rumahku bahkan dengan kedua orang tuanya, mengenakan setelan jas lengkap dan makan malam bersama rasanya aneh sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang canggung dan menyibukkan diriku dengan makanan yang ada dihadapanku. Tiba-tiba saja memainkan makanan-makanan itu lebih menyenangkan dibanding memakannya. Padahal aku lapar sekali tadi. Tapi kemunculan Jongin di rumahku membuatku sedikit mual. _You know_ , aku tak bisa menjelaskannya tapi rasanya aneh sekali sampai kau kehilangan selera makanmu.

"Baiklah karena dia sudah disini, mari berkenalan lagi. Sehun, ini Jongin. Dia anakku satu-satunya." Tuan Kim memperkenalkan Jongin yang ada di hadapanku padaku. Anaknya?

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk dengan formal, aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala yang canggung.

"Tapi kurasa kalian sudah saling mengenal, ya kan?" Tuan Kim melanjutkan dan aku mengangguk dengan senyuman yang canggung. "Haruskah kita mulai sekarang?" Tuan Kim melayangkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada ayahku.

"Ayolah, santai saja. Anggap rumah kalian sendiri. Aku ikut saja dengan rencana kalian." Ayahku menjawab dengan santai.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya." Tuan Kim menarik nafasnya dalam dalam dan berubah menjadi lebih serius, suasana di ruang makan kami pun menjadi sedikit tegang, kecuali karena ibuku yang tertawa kecil bersama Nyonya Kim yang pada akhirnya mendapat delikan tajam dari ayahku.

"Aku, Kim Yunho, disini sebagai ayah dari Kim Jongin, anakku satu-satunya. Kedatangannku kesini bermaksud untuk melamarmu, Oh Sehun, menjadi tunangan sekaligus calon istri dari anakku ini."

Aku hanya bisa membatu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Kim. Mereka melamarku? Keluarga Kim melamarku? Yang benar saja! Bahkan Jongin beberapa hari ini sangat acuh padaku, dan dia sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak menemuinya. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Entah kenapa aku merasa marah sekali dengan keadaan saat ini. Aku terkejut memang, tapi perasaanku saat ini lebih didominasi oleh rasa marah mengingat perlakuan Jongin yang menghilang tiba-tiba sejak beberapa hari lalu, berikap ketus padaku, mengacuhkanku, bahkan mengatakan untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Aku merasa dipermainkan dan rasanya menyedihkan.

Seharusnya aku merasa bahagia dengan lamaran dari orang yang aku sukai, ya kan? Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa marah?

Aku melirik pada ayahku dan dia hanya memberikan isyarat padaku untuk memutuskannya sendiri. Aku melihat ibuku dan dia hanya tersenyum dengan memberikan isyarat _terserah padamu, nak._ Aku melihat pada Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim yang terlihat sangat menantikan jawabanku, juga pada Jongin yang entah benar atau tidak terlihat gugup di kursinya.

Aku akhirnya menarik nafsku dan bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suaraku setelah berfikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Bisa tolong hentikan lelucon ini?"

.

.

.

Ahra_04/05/17

Ini adalah chapter terakhir.

Hahahhha

Niatnya seperti itu.

So, sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu ~~~

*kisskiss* terimakasih sudah membaca story ini.

Jongin dan Sehun mencintai kalian~


	8. Chapter 8

**UNWAVERING**

 **Chapter 8**

 **KAIHUN KAIHUN KAIHUN**

 **GS!Hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The long wait is finally over_

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan menjadi lebih hening, atau tepatnya lebih tegang setelah kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Kris terkekeh kecil di kursinya melihat aksi anak gadisnya. Kekehannya mendapatkan sebuah pukulan di bahu dari istri cantiknya. Si kepala rumah tangga itu kemudian berdehem dan berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Diam, Kris!" Ibu Sehun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara kesalnya karena suaminya yang terus-terusan tertawa di kursinya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku." Kris berdehem dan kembali dengan wajah seriusnya. "Sehun? Bagaimana kalau berbicara dulu dengan Jongin? Ayah yakin banyak hal yang ingin kau tanakan padanya."

"Aku tidak mau." Sehun menjawab dengan malas.

"Ayolah sayang, beri dia kesempatan. Dia melakukan semuanya ada maksudnya." Ibu Sehun berusaha menenangkan anak gadisnya sambil mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Ya, sayang? Pada akhirnya semua keputusan ada padamu."

"Kalian bersekongkol dengannya?" Ah, _sassy Sehun is back_ dan ibu Sehun rasanya ingin sekali memukul suaminya karena gen _sassy_ Sehun berasal darinya.

"Tidak, sayang. Kami tidak bersekongkol. Kami juga baru tahu kalau Jongin ingin melamarmu. Iya, kan, suamiku?" Chanhee mencubit lengan Kris yang kemudian mendapat balasan berupa delikan sebelum akhirnya Kris ikut menjawab _iya._

"Aku tahu anakku pasti kurang ajar sekali padamu, Sehun. Percayalah, aku dan ibunya sudah memukul dan menjewernya kemarin saat dia berada di Jepang." Tuan Kim menambahkan.

"Iya, sayang. Jongin! Sana minta maaf pada Sehun!" Yoona memaksa Jongin yang masih saja terdiam melihat situasi itu untuk bicara. Sebenarnya Jongin sudah memprediksikan jawaban Sehun yang seperti menolaknya, karena dia yakin Sehun pasti merasa dipermainkan dengan kelakuannya selama ini. Tapi mengalaminya sendiri tetap saja membuatnya syok sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Se-Sehun," Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, sedikit serak di awal karena kegugupannya. "bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Ibu Sehun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mengikuti Jongin yang berdiri, Sehun membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala tapi ibunya memberikan ekspresi wajah yang sedih, jadi Sehun mengalah dan mengikuti Jongin. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah memelas ibu cantiknya itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun malas sekal mengikuti Jongin saat ini. Dia hanya ingin diam di kamarnya, memikirkan semuanya sendiri dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Apapun asal tidak bertemu Jongin saat ini.

Mereka sampai di taman belakang rumah Sehun. Rasanya canggung sekali. Jongin duduk di salah satu ayunan dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk duduk di ayunan kosong disebelahnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat rapi dengan setelan jas lengkapnya, sangat tampan. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu bahagia.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Jongin melontarkan pertanyaan setelah Sehun duduk di ayunan itu.

"Kita sudah bertemu tadi di stadion."

"Ketus sekali, sih?" Jongin terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya dan menengok ke arah Sehun dengan senyumannya yang seperti dulu, yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun tersipu. Tapi mata Sehun terfokus pada tanah dan rumput yang ada di bawahnya. "Apa kabarmu akhir-akhir ini, Sehun?"

"Baik."

"Singkat sekali. Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

"Kau pasti jauh lebih baik dariku."

"Jauh lebih baik?" Jongin tersenyum. "Jika maksudmu tiba-tiba dipanggil ke Jepang oleh orangtuamu hanya untuk dijewer dan diceramahi setiap hari, lalu dipaksa untuk menggantikan pekerjaan ayahmu dan dipaksa keluar dari klub basketmu adalah lebih baik, maka, ya. Kabarku lebih baik darimu."

Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban Jongin, dia ingin bertanya kenapa tapi apa pedulinya? Jongin bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya kenapa aku bisa sampai seperti itu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Padahal aku punya cerita yang panjang." Jongin mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap ke langit, banyak bintang-bintang dan malam memang sedang cerah sekali. "Aku merindukanmu."

" _Bullshit."_

"Baru ku tinggal dua minggu dan kau jadi _sassy_ sekali seperti ini, ya?" Jongin kembali terkekeh. "Aku serius. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Kalau bukan karena ayah dan ibuku yang menyembunyikan passport ku, aku pasti sudah kembali ke Korea sejak berhari-hari lalu dan menemuimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayah Ibuku menyembunyikan passport ku agar aku tak bisa kembali ke Korea."

"Bukan yang itu. Kenapa mereka tidak menginjinkanmu kembali ke Korea?"

"Kau mulai tertarik dengan ceritaku?" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan Sehun membuang muka memerahnya karena merasa tertangkap tangan sedang penasaran dengan lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Aku tida—"

"Aku akan menceritakannya kalau kau memang ingin tahu. Tentang aku yang tiba-tiba menghilang ke Jepang, sampai kejadian ayahku yang melamarmu untukku."

"Ceritakan."

"Beri aku senyumanmu dulu." Pinta Jongin.

"Tak mau."

"Ayolah, Sehun. Satu saja."

" _No._ "

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan cerita."

"Ish ceritakan!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Jongin!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ceritakaaaan~"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengusak pucuk kepala Sehun. "Kau selalu menggemaskan saat merengek."

"Aku tidak merengek!" Jawab Sehun sambil membuang muka dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Meskipun kau tidak memberiku senyuman, tapi rengekanmu sudah sedikit mengobati rinduku."

Sehun memberikan ekspresi muka seolah jijik dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh lelaki ini, dan pelakunya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Uhm, darimana aku harus mulai?"

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku tak mengacuhkannmu, aku sibuk. Aku bilang padamu, kan?"

" _You are a liar,_ Jongin."

"Aku serius, Sehun. Bahkan beberapa kali aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku benar-benar sibuk."

"Kau masuk sekolahpun tetap mengabaikanku."

"Baiklah, baik, untuk masalah satu itu aku minta maaf. Aku takut aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sungguh membuatku bingung."

Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan perlahan beberapa kali, "Baiklah, maukah kau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku?"

Sehun mengernyit, inginnya tak peduli, tapi apa mau dikata hati dan pikirannya terlampau penasaran. Akhirnya Sehun hanya diam dan membiarkan Jongin mengartikan sendiri diamnya itu.

Suara helaan nafas Jongin terdengar di heningnya malam. Sehun melirik lelaki itu dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. Sehun tahu Jongin pasti lelah setelah pertandingannya tadi dan dia langsung menuju ke rumahnya, ditambah dengan beban di kepalanya untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya menjadi Jongin saat ini. Biasanya saja setelah tugas fotografi Sehun selalu bermalas-malasan di kamarnya dan tidak bisa disuruh oleh ibunya dengan alasan lelah.

"Kau ingat pertama kali aku tidak menemuimu?" Jongin membuka pembicaraan dan memutus keheningan diantara mereka.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah. Waktu itu Jongin bilang dia ada urusan setiap kali pulang sekolah.

"Hari itu adalah hari setelah aku bilang pada ayahku bahwa aku menyukai seorang gadis dan ingin melamarnya."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ke tanah dan sepertinya Jongin mengerti maksud dengan gadis itu karena dia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ayahku bilang kalau aku menyukai seorang gadis dan benar-benar ingin memperjuangkannya, maka aku harus siap secara mental maupun finansial."

Sesungguhnya Sehun ingin menginterupsi tentang siapa sebenarnya wanita yang dimaksud oleh Jongin itu. Tapi untuk sekarang biarkanlah gadis itu dengan kebodohannya sendiri.

"Dengan alasan itu, ayahku memanfaatkanku untuk bekerja di perusahaannya. Ayah tahu kalau aku tidak mau bekerja mewarisi perusahaannya dan dia memanfaatkan momen ini untuk membuatku terikat di perusahaan. Aku tahu ayahku tidak punya niat yang jahat, dia hanya ingin membuatku menjadi lelaki yang penuh tanggung jawab dan dapat memenuhi kebutuhan keluarga."

Jongin melirik Sehun untuk mengecek apakah gadis itu mendengarkannya. Gadis itu hanya diam sambil mengusak-usak tanah dengan sepatunya, tapi Jongin tahu bahwa dia memperhatikan.

"Lalu ibuku bilang, kalau aku memang benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, aku harus membuktikannya. Jika aku tidak bertemu dengannya untuk beberapa hari apakah aku masih tahan. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak menemuimu untuk beberapa hari. Tapi aku tidak tahan jadi aku menemuimu lagi." Jongin tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya mengingat betapa rindunya dia dengan gadis di sampingnya kala itu.

"Aku bersikukuh untuk tidak bekerja di perusahaan ayah dan sialnya ayah tidak kehilangan akal untuk membuatkau bekerja disana. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa berada di Jepang?" Jongin menengok ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Itu karena saat itu ayah sedang bertugas di Jepang dan ibu mengabariku bahwa ayah di rawat di rumah sakit, jadi aku kesana untuk melongoknya. Setibanya aku disana, ibuku malah memberiku _surprise_ yang sungguh aku tidak menganggapnya seru sama sekali. Itu adalah hari perayaan pernikahan mereka dan mereka menjebakku untuk datang kesana, lalu menyita passportku sampai aku menyetujui untuk bekerja di perusahaan"

"Ibumu jahat?" Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak, ibu hanya ingin aku tidak mengalami kesulitan saat mencari kerja. Karena di perusahaan ayah segalanya sudah difasilitasi, tapi aku ingin mandiri dan membuka usahaku sendiri."

Sehun mengangguk mendengarnya. Memang benar dugaannya, Jongin memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang sangat tinggi. Beruntung sekali gadis yang nanti jadi istrinya.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak ikut latihan basket?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sudah berpuluh-puluh kali bilang pada ayah dan ibuku bahwa ada pertandingan tingkat nasional yang sedang kuikuti, tapi itu tidak meruntuhkan kegigihan mereka dalam menahan passportku, hanya beberapa jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai aku diberi passport beserta tiket pesawat kembali ke Korea. Karena itulah aku terlambat datang ke lapangan."

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

"Dan yang membalas pesanmu adalah ibuku."

"Pesan?"

"Saat kau bertanya apakah kita bisa bertemu, dan aku membalas untuk tidak usah bertemu lagi. Kau ingat?"

"Oh itu." _Pesan terakhir Jongin._

"Ibuku memang iseng sekali."

"Handphone mu disita?"

Jongin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku lagi?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau akan sedikit berusaha untuk bisa berhubungan denganku. Tapi ternyata tidak, ya?" Jongin tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya terlihat menyakitkan dan Sehun kembali menundukkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengerti sikapmu. Aku sudah terlalu banyak menggantungkan perasaanmu, membuatmu sering bertanya apa sebenarnya hubungan diantara kita selain pertemanan. Bagikupun wajar jika kau pada akhirnya bersikap dingin padaku ataupun mengacuhkanku."

"Kenapa kau menggantungkanku?"

"Saat itu aku belum siap, dan aku tidak suka berpacaran. Lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan pada pasanganku jika statusnya hanya berpacaran? Aku ingin benar-benar membahagiakan pasanganku."

"Lalu memangnya sekarang kau sudah siap?"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sehun pun sudah menduga bahwa Jongin memang tak akan pernah bicara mengenai status hubungan mereka.

"Sehun." Jongin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hng."

"Apa menurutmu aku akan meminta orangtuaku untuk melamarmu saat ini kalau aku belum siap?"

Sehun tetap diam dan malah mengayunkan ayunannya, membiarkan rambutnya yang digerai tertiup oleh angin. Banyak hal yang berlarian di kepalanya, dan untuk saat ini dia tidak mau mengambil keputusan apa-apa. Kalau bisa dia pun tidak mau menemui orang-orang yang ada di dalam rumahnya saat ini. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan.

Jongin memperhatikan gadis itu dari tempatnya duduk. Menghayati bagaimana rambut panjang yang lembut itu ditiup oleh angin, bagaimana lembutnya rambut itu jika seandainya dia yang menyentuhnya. Dari wajahnya, Jongin tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang diambang kebingungan. Kalau Tuhan mengjinkan, dia sangat ingin memeluk gadis ini, meminta maaf padanya atas segala hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Jongin."

"Y-ya?" Jongin berdehem untuk membenarkan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyukaimu 'kan?" Sehun memberikan senyuman manisnya yang sedari tadi dirindukan oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

Sehun mengambil tangan kekar Jongin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia tersenyum. "Sejak lama aku sangat ingin menggenggam tanganmu. Menariknya kemanapun kita pergi. Tanganmu terlihat sangat nyaman."

Sehun kembali menatap mata Jongin dengan dalam. "Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kalau bisa, apapun yang kau mau akan aku berikan." Sehun tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Aku terdengar berbeda ya?" Sehun tertawa, tapi Jongin hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam." Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan berdiri untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keriuhan di dalam rumah langsung terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa kedua muda mudi ini sudah kembali.

"Sudah selesai bernostalgia?" Ayah Sehun meledek keduanya.

"Sudah ayah. Aku rindu sekali dengan Jongin. Oh. Halo lagi Tuan dan Nyona Kim. Maaf aku tidak menyapa kalian dengan benar tadi."

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan sapaan dari gadis manis itu.

"Bu, Aku mau minum." Sehun sedikit merengek pada ibunya kala meminta minuman itu.

"Sudah mau memiliki calon suami masih saja manja pada ibumu. Ini." Ibu Sehun sedikit mengomel meskipun pada akhirnya memberikan permintaan anaknya itu.

Sehun meminum minumannya dengan cepat sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Semua sibuk berbicara satu sama lain kecuali Jongin yang hanya diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Ah, jadi…" Sehun menarik perhatian semua orang dirumah dengan suaranya. "Kalian sedari tadi menunggu keputusanku ‚kan?"

Jongin terlihat gugup di tempatnya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka dan mendengarkan gadis manis itu dengan seksama.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kurasa kalian semua tahu bahwa aku menyukai Jongin. Iya aku tahu ini mungkin terlihat seperti cinta monyet bagi kalian. Dan jujur aku sangat bingung ketika kemarin Jongin menghilang dan menjauhiku. Aku sampai membolos sekolah beberapa hari karena uring-uringan. Kalau kalian tidak percaya kalian bisa tanya ayah ibuku." Sehun tertawa diakhir kalimatnya dan diikuti dengan tawa Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Dan kalian harus tahu betapa terkejutnya dan senangnya aku melihat keluarga Jongin ada disini dan melamarku untuk menjadi istinya. Aku senang sekaligus bingung. Orang yang selama ini selalu aku harapkan untuk menjadi kekasihku nyatanya malah melamarku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tapi setelah berbicara dengan Jongin tadi, akhirnya aku mendapatkan keputusanku. Aku selalu tahu kalau Jongin adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab dan dia sangat bisa diandalkan. Siapapun akan merasa tersanjung menjadi pasangannya." Sehun menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Pipinya terangkat dan dia merona dengan cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Aku menolak lamaran ini." Ujar Sehun dengan mantap.

.

.

.

 _Meskipun awalnya aku terlihat kuat, pada akhirnya aku menyerah juga._

===FIN===

.

.

.

_ahra20180130

Halo lagi pada kalian. Akhinya setelah nyaris setahun aku kembali menulis dan mempublish ceritaku.

Apa kabar semuanya? Dan apa kabar juga dunia ffn? Kudengar disini semakin sepi, dan kebanakan author pindah ke wattpadd. Haruskah aku pindah juga? Tapi aku seudah jarang menulis.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau aku meninggalkan ceriya ini menggantung sekali, padahal tinggal upload chapter terakhir ini. Apa? Chapter terakhir? Iya, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Benar benar terakhir dan tidak ada chapter selanjutnya. Aku membuat ceritaku hanya sampai sini.

Terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca, terutama bagi kalian yang setia menunggu. Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian menunggu.

Special thanks untuk Yi yang selalu memintaku untuk mengupdate akunku, dan terimakasih juga sudah selalu keeping up with me. Semoga kita bisa bertemu nantinya!

Manhi manhi gomapseumnidaaa~~~

Annyeooong


End file.
